El sueño de mi Vida
by Lovehaterh
Summary: Piensa con cuidado....puede que tus deseos se hagan realidad, pero.... es realmente lo que quieres?. Un Ron&Hermione interesante y divertido! Leanlo! Y dejen RW!KISESS Cap 6!
1. Default Chapter

Hola Holaaaaa!! Ya estoy aki otra vez!!! Con un nuevo ff!!! Prometo terminas los 2 k tengo x acabar!!! Pero esque me vino la inspiración y quise crear otro ff nuevo!!'.

Espero que disfruten con este ff. Es un fic que trata de 6 año pero tb a la vez dps de Hogwarts. Es algo complicado, pero leedlo y así os enterareis!!Viva Ron&Hermione!!

PD: Casi esta terminada mi web!! Fans R/H no me falléis y visitadla eh?. Gracias x ver el ff!! Ah! En este ff apenas aparece Harry o Ginny. Me he querido centrar más en ellos 2.

El Sueño de mi Vida

Era una fría mañana, pero a pesar de tener ese ambiente frío, el calor y los rayos de luz entraban por los grandes ventanales de Hogwarts. La señora Norris paseaba por los pasillos, intentando encontrar algo sospechoso para ir corriendo a contárselo a su amo Filch. Los elfos domésticos preparaban aturrullados el desayuno para los miles de estudiantes y profesores, y los fantasmas se paseaban por todos los rincones del castillo.

Los estudiantes dormían tranquilos….tan tranquilos que nada podría despertadlos, salvo….

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!- un grito se escucho en una de las habitaciones de chicas de 6º curso. Una chica con el pelo muy enmarañado, con aspecto de dormida se levanto rápidamente de su cama con el camisón algo desabrochado y la cara soñolienta diciendo:

-¿Qué ? ¿Que pasa?!!- preguntó Hermione Granger a dos chicas de su habitación, mientras observaba como una chica tenia algo en la mano y la otra lo miraba.

- Ahhh!!! Una manchaaaaaaa!!! En mi falda!!! Y ahora cómo voy a ir guapa a clases eh?? Cómo!!!???- Gritaba Parvati Patil histérica mientras zarandeaba la falda.

- Tranquila Parvati querida- La intentaba tranquilizar Lavender.

Hermione las miró anonadada intentando aguantar una risita. Se rascó el cabeza desordenando así poblada melena más aun.

Las chicas pacerían que se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Hermione.

Hermi!!! Hermi querida!! Eres mi salvación!!- dijo Parvati acercándose a ella.

¿Qué pasa ahora?- Dijo Hermione

Mira!! Se me ha manchado la falda!! No puedo ir a clases así!!

¿Donde esta la mancha?- dice Hermine escuchirrizando con la mirada la falda de Parvati.

Ahí!!- dice Parvati señalando una minúscula manchita ( N/A: ¬¬ No era ni una manchita!! Era un punto!!! Q niña mas delicada y repelente. No la trago xx)

Hermione miró a Parvati que estaba al borde de Lagrimas. La verdad es que desde hacia meses, Hermione intentaba…..ser Alguien Popular, por así decirlo. Ron y Harry seguían siendo sus amigos, pero Hermione quería sentir la popularidad por una vez. Ser como Parvati y Lavender. Guapas, Los chicos caían a sus pies por donde ella donde quiera que fuesen, populares….¿Por qué ella no lo era?

Si lo eres, pero a tu manera (N/A: Ohhh!! Que frase más bonita verdad?) Le habían dicho Harry y Ron tras haberse confesado con sus mejores amigos.

Si ya, pero no era suficiente.

Por eso Hermione hacia todo lo que podía para que Parvati y Lavender la acepten en su grupito. Pero es que, de lo que no se daba cuenta ella, era de que se aprovechaban de ella en todos los sentidos y Hermione hacia todo lo que ellas les mandaban.

Trae…- dijo Hermione cogiéndole la falda. Se acercó a su mesita de noche y cogió su varita. Solo con un movimiento elegante de mano con la varita sujeta y un golpecito en la zona de la manchita(N/A: ¬¬), Bastaron para eliminarla.

Listo- le dijo Hermione entregándole la falda a Parvati sonriendo.

A ver?- dijo Parvati arrancándole la falda de las manos y observándola con sumo cuidado. Sonrió. Y se dio media vuelta sin un simple gracias, como muestra de agradecimiento a Hermione.

Hermione se quedó callada. Bajo la mirada como si no pasase nada. – De nada- murmuro ella por lo bajo.

Se sentó en su cama, comenzando a vestirse. Parvati salió del baño seguida de Lavender, las dos guapísimas. Parvati abrió la puerta diciendo sin mirar a Hermione: -Te esperamos en el desayuno, pero date prisa, me gusta desayunar rápido.-

S-si ya voy- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie mientras se abrochada la falda y así se seguía vistiendo.

Hermione bajo las escaleras apresuradamente, con la mochila a cuestas mientras ésta le golpeaba en la parte baja de la espalda.

Llegó al comedor con la respiración algo entrecortada. Divisó allí a Parvati y Lavender. Sonrió.

-Hola Hermione- se escuchó una voz varonil de un adolescente detrás suya, mientras un brazo lo pasaba por su hombro, unía su cara con la de ella y se escucho el " FLASH" de haber echo una fotografía.

- Ron-dice ella sonriendo- ya sabes que no soy fotogénica. No me gusta que me hagan fotos. Además cómo es que te ha dado ahora por la fotografía?.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

No se, me parece interesante. Además, no todos los días se cumplen 16 años no?- dijo Ron sonriéndole.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Hermione y Ron se había levantado el 1º de la escuela para ir corriendo a felicitarla.

Gracias Ron- sonrió ella.

No es nada.

Parvati y Lavender se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta del comedor, donde estaban ella y Ron.

-Hola Weasley Pis, que cómo te va? Aun te mola hacer fotos? Yo que tu no me haría muchas para que no se me rompiese la cámara (N/A: en otras palabras, le había llamado feo.¬¬ Feo Ron? Anda cállate ya Hindú de mierda!!)

Lavender soltó una tonta risita.

Ron hizo una mueca de risa pero al vez de asco que sentía por ella. Hermione permanecía callada.

Me voy a clases, te veo allí.-Le dijo Ron a Hermione

Pues muy bien Weasley Pis, no hace falta que le entregues un informe.- dijo Parvati desagradablemente.

Ron levanto la mano con el dedo corazón en alto y poniéndoselo en la cara a Parvati. Se dio media vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo.

Dios no se como puedes ser amiga de ese personaje Hermione!- dijo Parvati.

Hermione prefirió no responder a eso.

Hermi, estoy deseando ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños de ésta tarde.- dijo Parvati con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.- Lástima que no podamos ir.

¿Porqué?- Dijo Hermione sin entender

Veras, Lucy Hope nos esta presionando por el trabajo de Transformaciones. Y Chris Wallton quería venir a la fiesta, pero nosotras le hemos pedido ayuda con el trabajo. Por eso no podemos ir ni nosotras, ni Chris.- Explico Parvati fingiendo que lo sentía.- Teniamos muchas ganas de ir, verdad Lavi??

Si si…- dijo ella fingiéndolo también.

Hermione quedó pensativa. Chris Wallton vendría a su fiesta?? No se lo podía creer!!.

Chris Wallton era un chico nuevo que había entrado nuevo en su año. Era guapisimo. Alto, Rubio, ojos de color verdes, fuerte….Un BOMBÓM. Hermione le había echado el ojillo a él cuando éste entró.

Pero el no vendria. Chris tenía que ayudar a Parvati y Lavender con su trabajo. No vendría amenos que….

Yo haré el trabajo por vosotras- dijo Hermione finalmente.

En serio??- dijo Parvati y Lavender. La verdad esque esa era su finalidad. Echarle la trola mas tonta a Hermione para que ésta le hiciese el trabajo.- Oh gracias Hermi. Te lo agradezco, y supongo que Chris también…- Parvati le giño un ojo.- Nos vemos en tu fiesta querida!!- dijo ésta finalmente alejandose con Laventer cojidas del brazo mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.

Hermione sonrió eufóricamente, loca de contenta. Y se fue con una sonrisa en la cara a clases.

No me puedo creer que hayas invitado a ese par de payasos con minifalda!- le dijo Ron a Hermione de camino a la sc. Harry habalaba con Ginny pasos atrás de ellos de un tema algo " estupido" según Hermione. El Quiddicht.

Hermione le había contado a Ron lo de Parvati, Lavender y Chris Wallton.

Son mis amigas Ron- le dijo Hermione.

¿Amigas? No son tus amigas Hermione! Y lo sabes!

Bueno, pero pronto lo serán. Y seré una del dúo Guay!!- dijo ella emocionada.

No puedes pertenecer al dúo Guay, porque serian tres en el dúo Guay. Sería matemáticamente imposible! A eso me refiero! Entiendes? Además, tu vales más que ellas! Tienes más estilo.

No quiero tener estilo Ron, quiero ser Guay

Ron suspiro.

-¿Quieres una chuche?- dijo de repente con una sonrisa ( N/A: Una chuche es una golosina)

- Las chuches son para crios- dijo ella mordazmente

- Por eso- dice el sonriendo echándose churerias en una mano y repartiéndolas con ella. Se las metió en la boca todas de golpe a la vez que ella.

- Te veré en la fiesta, Hermione.

- Ok

- Arrivederchi!(N/A: Una forma de decir hasta pronto o adiós en otro idioma)

- Ofbuar-(N/A: Es lo mismo pro en otro idioma)

Dijo ella subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio felizmente.

Esto? Nah….y esto? Nah!!....aver aver…

Hermione llevaba más de 1 hora probándose ropa. No tenía ni idea de que ponerse para su fiesta. Quería que fuese el mejor traje!!

Finalmente optó por ponerse unos pantalones vaqueros piratas, una camisa rosa, con una chaqueta beigh, con unas botas balancas con algo de tacon.

La verdad esque estaba sexy pero informal.

El pelo suelo, con los rizos bien peinados y elevorados. Maquillaje apenas llevaba pero si tenia brillo labial.

Bajo sonriente hasta la Sala Común. Que es el lugar donde tendría lugar la fiesta.

Qué tal les pareció mi ff!!!??? No esta mal no? El siguiente Cap se titulará " La fiesta".

Uhnm….que pasará?. La verdad esque me estoy emocionado con este ff!!.

Espero y deseo que lo hayan disfrutado mucho tal y como yo lo disfruté al escribirlo!! .

Dejen sus RW!!! Que yo dejo en los vuestros!!!;). Bexitos!!!


	2. La Fiesta

Holaaaaa!!! Ya esta aquí el siguiente capitulo!!! Oye gracias por lo rw eh??? Me teneis que motivar para que siga escribiendo!!! Pro ahora estoy liadilla con un examen de Lengua que me tiene ataca!!!  Bueno chica/os aki os dejo el siguiente cap!!

**Lily Evans: ** Oye chica gracias x tu revier eh? Que ha sido el 1 y a significado muxo pa mi wapa (K) Gracias!! Ah! No te preocupes cuando la tnga terminada, osea, mi web no dudare en dartela!!!

**Conny-B: **jajajaja no te preocupes que si los voy a escribir!! Me refiero a los otros ff. Alemnos el de " Cambio de Vida" ya esta terminado. Pero ahora estoy mas centrada en este. Gracias x tu Rw!! Simpre me dejas en mis ff!! Te lo agradezco

**Ophelia Dakker:** Prometo intentar que los ff sean mas larguitos, pero normalmente suelo escribir pokitos y pocos capitulos. X vagera na mas esque soy algo vaga ! De todas formas, me ha gustado que hayas sido sincera ;). Gracias x tu rw

**Kaly Pax:** Bueno, la explicación a la xk Hermione quiere ser popular y se deja dominar es sencilla. Pero trankila, si sigues leyendo el ff, te daras cuenta de que se va a dar cuentas de muchas….muchas cosas….Gracias x los RW!!!

La Fiesta

La sala común no parecía la misma. Con muchísimos adornos, globos y confeti por todos los lados. Los adornos se elevaban por arte de magia, con un conjuro que ella y su mejor amigo Ron habían conseguido realizar, con resultados satisfactorios.

Los una mesa estaba repleta de comida con los manjares más exquisitos que os podáis imaginar, para una fiesta de cumpleaños claro esta.

Un gran pastel de chocolate, se encontraba en el centro de la mesa. No estaban puestas las velas, Hermione prefería ponerlas cuando estuviesen todos los invitados.

La verdad es que no eran muchos, pero las poquitas personas que iban le hacían feliz, porque por un lado estaban sus verdaderos amigos, y por otra por la que podía ser su NUEVO circulo de amigos.

A pesar de los continuos avisos de Ron, Hermione seguía intentando por todos los medios conseguir formar parte del dúo.

" Lo deseo" se repetía ella una y otra vez.

Puso algo de música, animada para que la gente bailase y su fiesta no fuese un fracaso.

Tu tranquila, todo saldra bien. Le había repetido Ron una y otra vez.

Pero no sabia…tenia ese presentimiento de que algo no saldría como ella esperase.

Quizás Chris Wallton no venga pensó alarmada. Tiene que ir….Tenía que ir!!! Dios…..cómo deseaba salir con él. Ser la envidia de las chicas, ser observada por los pasillos cogida de la mano de él…

Se puso nerviosa se dio media vuelta y miro hacia donde se encontraba la música.

No tardó nada en ponerse a bailar, para calmar los nervios. Bailaba de manera divertida, moviendo las manos y las caderas al ritmo de la música.

Cerró los ojos para sentir la música recorrer su cuerpo de adolescente. La verdad no tenía mal cuerpo. Un vientre plano aunque nada exagerado. Un tono bronceado que hacia juego con sus grandes color miel, el pelo…bueno siempre había sido y es algo enmarañado, pero desde que decidió dar un giro de 90 grados a su vida rutinaria, se lo cambiaba y cuidaba más a menudo. Puede que se haya dado cuenta de que había crecido y que ya no era una niña de once años y que necesitaba un cambio….O puede que el comentario que hizo Parvati sobre su cabello, llamándolo " melena pobre, y enmarañada" y que añadiese de que Chris Wallton había comentado de que les gustaba las chicas con un cabello bonito y cuidado, hicieron que Hermione cambiase radicadamente. Pero bueno…

Ron bajo las escaleras con un gran paquete segundos después encontrándose con la escena.

La miro con cariño, con un cariño inmenso desde la escalera. Quizás más cariño del debido. Sus ojos azules brillaban al ver a su mejor amiga bailar y lo guapa que se había puesto.

La verdad esque últimamente, parecía no controlar sus sentimientos hacia su amiga.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sólo era Hermione….Su lista amiga….Su….Su mejor amiga….

La verdad esque ver a Hermione bailar no era algo que se pudiese apreciar todos los dias.

Sonrió.

Dejó el regalo de Hermione a un lado de donde él se encontraba. Subió unos cuantos escalones de la escalera, se agachó de forma que casi estaba escondido. Se descolgó la cámara de su cuello, enfocó a Hermione y le hizo una foto.

No solo una, le hizo muchas, de distintas formas y distintos ángulos.

Y esque Hermione hacia que surgiese en él una carga eléctrica que le llenaba de inspiración.

Era cómo si no pudiese parar de fotografiar a su amiga. Pillase como la pillase, de la manera o forma que fuese, siempre la encontraba bonita en la foto. Preciosa pensaba Ron, mientras la fotografiaba.(N/A: …..sniff….que bonito…)

Se puso de pie, con el carrete que le había puesto a la cámara para la fiesta de Hermione casi gastado. Había echo más de veinte fotos a su amiga en menos de 2 minutos.

Se descolgó la cámara y la puso encima de el regalo. Bajo las escaleras sonriendo levemente sin dejar de observarla con ojitos de cachorro(N/A:o xDDD)

Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, mientras ella seguía bailando con los ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta de nada.

Decidió acercarse.

Se acercó a ella, le cogio la mano que tenia elevada mientras bailaba, le dio una elegante vuelta, y la atrajo hacia así, mientras la observaba sonriendo.

Ron….- sonrió Hermione- No sabia que estabas aquí.

Bueno…ya ves que si- le dijo el de forma divertida mientras bailaba con ella.

Tu bailando? Esto si que es nuevo y no mis botas!!

Ron rió.- Si…bueno…esque te vi bailar y me entraron ganas (N/A: Aiiii mentirosillo :P)

Ya.- dijo Hermione sin creerselo mucho.

Es cierto!

Si si claro

¬¬

No sabia que bailases tan bien- dijo Ron de repente.

Hermione se sonrojo.

-Es un cumplido eh amiga?- le dijo Ron separándose de ella, temiendo no poder controlar sus sentimientos y hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiese.

**AKI TERMINA EL FF GRACIAS A TODOS!!! Jajajajaja!!! K noooooo!!! Que aki no termina!!!xDDD Os habiais asustado?? Ups! Yasta ya me callo y sigo con la historia :P.**

Te he traído tu regalo- le dijo Ron, dirigiéndose a las escaleras y cojiendo el regalo de su amiga y su cámara.

Así? Y qué es?- dijo ella sentandose en un sillón de la cala común y leyendo su revista favorita " Poise".

Ahora lo veras impaciente!!

Hermione rió y leyo en voz alta :

-"¿ POR QUE LOS TREINTA SON LOS MEJORES AÑOS DE TU VIDA?

TIENES TU TRABAJO, FAMILIA Y AMIGOS. TUS SUEÑOS SE CONVIERTEN EN REALIDAD"

Hermione miró a Ron.

Quiero tener treinta. Ese sería mi regalo de cumpleaños ideal.- dijo Hermione

Ron rió.

Bueno…mi regalo no son los años que deseas cumplir, pero creo que te va a gustar. Además acabas de cumplir dieciséis, ya te llegaran los treinta!

Si tienes razón. Pero esque deseo que mis sueños se cumplan.

Ron se quedó en silencio mirandola.

-¿ Qué es?- dijo Hermione mirando con deseo de abrir el regalo.

- Oh! Jejeje….bueno….siempre….siempre te ha gustado Hogwarts y has sentido como si fuese tu hogar….pues bien….yo…yo he construido…."la casa de los sueños de Hermione"(N/A: ahhhh que lindo)

Ron destapó el regalo, dejando ver una casa, como de muñecas, echa con sumo cuidado. Tenía 3 pisos y toda la decoración era como el estilo que ella le gustaba.

Mira ahí estas tu, escuchando música en tu habitación. Con una colección de discos y libros tan grande que no nos podemos imaginar….- explicaba Ron a la maravillada Hermione.- jajaj y allí esta el baboso de tu cantante favorito.- dijo Ron mientras señalaba al cantante favorito de Hermione sentado en el sofá con la guitarra- y ahí estoy yo procurando de que ese baboso tenga las manos en su sitio!-

Ambos rieron.

-De verdad lo has hecho tu solo Ron?- pregunto Hermione mirandole.

-Si

- Jo….que guay…

-Oh! Y…te he traido polvos de los deseos. Lo compré en Zonco. Aquí dice que…- dijo Ron leyendo la parte trasera de el paquete- " Echa los polvos en el objeto o persona que quieres que sus deseos se conviertan en realidad"

Se miraron.

Ron abrio el paquetito que contenia los Polvos Magicos, y los echo encima de la casa, mientras decia " Para que tus sueños se conviertan en realidad Hermione"

Observaron la casa, cuando….

Se escucharon pasos de gente que iba a entrar en la sala común.

Ron y Hermione se miraron

Ron…voy a guardar esto vale? Para que podamos bailar…- dijo ella poniéndose de pie guardando la casa en lo alto de uno de los muebles del armario.

Si…claro.

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Se sacudió el traje y miró a Ron.

-¿Cómo estoy?

Ron la observo

Preciosa…

Hermione iba a sonreírle, pero los invitados esperaban! Ya le sonreiría después!

Se dirigió hacia la entrada de la Sala común, y la abrió.

Allí se encontraba Parvati y Lavender. Radiantes de belleza y elegancia.

Parvati llevaba una camisa negra, con un estilo de mangas muy raro. Eran largas pero por la parte desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, la parte centrar iba con nudos, dejando ver la piel de su brazo. Unos pantalones negros de un pana elegante y brillante. Una cadena de forma de cinturón caía sobre su cintura.

El pelo suelto muy liso, los ojos pintados de negro con una raya larga y bien pintada, y brillo labial.

Definitivamente Parvati habia optado por el negro (N/A: parece un zombi!!xD)

Lavender iba todo lo contrario al color negro.

Iba con unos pantalones vaqueros de color blanco, con una especie de top a juego con los pantalones con una chaqueta blanca vaquera. Su pelo castaño, estaba ondulado. Brillo labial y los ojos pintados suavemente.

Hola chicas! La fiesta es ahí- dijo Hermione señalando la sala común.

Lo sabemos, conocemos la sala.- Dijo Parvati, entrando.

Hermione sonrio, pero divisó a lo lejos una cabellera rubia seguida de dos mas oscuras.

Es él!! Es él!! pensó Hermione contentísima

-Ja! Pero Weasley Pis que haces aquí?- dijo Parvati desagradablemente.

- Yo también me alegro de verte- dijo Ron igual de desagradable- por cierto que soys? La Zombi y el chupa chups? No se que estilo teneis vistiendo, pero desde luego es horrendo. Sobretodo el tuyo (N/A: ALA!! No te lo calles Ron! Suéltalo! xDD)

Parvati se enfureció.

Ya, eso lo dices tu, que te tienes que vestir con cartones no?- sonrió Parvati malévolamente.

Ron se calló. Era la fiesta de Hermione y no quería estropearla. Pero en ese momento le entraron ganas de coger el zapato y tirárselo a la cabeza!.

La puerta se abrió.

Hola…eh… Hermione…no?-dijo Chris Wallton

Eh? Sisisiisi

Ron bufó. Miraba a Chris que si las miradas matasen, Chris habría caído fulminado con la mirada de Ron. (N/A:O.o)

Chris sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura. La fiesta daría comienzo.

La fiesta llevaría unos…20 minutos. La verdad la gente comia y hablaba.

No estaba mal, pero fallaba algo.

De pronto, sin pensárselo Ron se puso a bailar como un poseso (N/A: xDDDD jajaja k lindooooooo aiiiii que me lo comoooooooooO.O)

Con un estilo de música que solo él había escuchado.

Todo el mundo lo miraba con la boca abierta.

Que demonio (N/A: Tú xD) se supone que esta haciendo??- dijo Parvati mirando como bailaba Ron con asco.

No lo se, es cosa de Ron.

Parvati lo volvio a mirar (N/A: Niña no mires tanto ¬¬)

Se acercó al equipo de musica con paso lento y sin previo abiso la apagó.

¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ron desconcertado. Estaba centrado en su baile .

Lo siento Weasley Pìs, la mayoria gana- dijo Parvati poniendo otra música que, en opinión de todos, era mejor que la que escuchaban hace un rato.

Soys todos una pandilla de burros- murmuro Ron

Ja – dijo Parvati con sacásmo- Friki (N/A: Bueno Friki es como una especie de insulto. Llamandole perdedor, feo, idiota….vaya todsos los insultos que os podais imaginar en una sola palabra)

Zombi- la llamo Ron.

Éste se dirigió a Hermione y se la quedo mirando sonriendo un poco.

-Ehnm….voy a por un carrete nuevo….- le dijo a Hermione

- Pues muy bien Ron, no hace falta que me entregues un informe- le dijo Hermione con las palabras exactas que Parvati le había dicho esa misma mañana para incordiarlo.

Todos se rieron por el comentario de ella. Hermione miró a Chris que se reia de su comentario. Se sonrojó y se sintio alagada.

Ron los observo a todos y la miró a ella dolido. Se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Que tal si jugamos a un juego?- dijo Parvati

A cual?

Jueguemos a….7 minutos felices- dijo Parvati sonriendo.

Y ese juego como se juega?- preguntó Hermione. La verdad esque nunca lo habia oido.

El amigo de Chris Wallton, Paul McNeal, le dio un codazo a Chris y los dos rieron por lo bajo.

Veras Hermi en…- empezó a Decir Parvati quitándose un pañuelo que tenia en la muñeca y tapándole los ojos a Hermione con el- que tu te metas en el armario….y alguien se meta dentro contigo y esa persona hace durante 7 minutos lo que quiera contigo….

Todos reían por lo bajo mientras Parvati abria la puerta del amario y le decía a Hermione al oido:

Adivina quien quiere empezar contigo?

Quién?

Chris Wallton

Venga ya!

Si de verdad y te recuerdo…..- dijo metiendola en el armario-…que a Chris le gusta a "pasar a mayores".

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando…

Ah! Se me olvidaba! Donde has puesto ese trabajo que te pedí?- preguntó Parvati acordandose

En la mesa

Bien Gracias. Y recuerda! No te destapes los ojos!

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras los otros reian por lo bajo.

Parvati Cerró la puerta y se rió, no muy fuerte.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo. Esperando a que Chris entrase.

Vamonos de aquí! Quizás mi hermana tenga alcohol y cerbeza- dijo Parvati en susurro a todos.

Hermione esperaba impaciente a su chico.

-Venga vamos!- susurró Parvati.

Ron bajaba las escaleras con su cámara en la mano y miró la escena desconcertado.

A donde vais? Donde esta Hermione?

Parvati con el trabajo bajo el brazo, le dijo a Ron:

Tu Hermione está en el armario esperandote. Vamos no la hagas esperar- susurró Parvati

Ron la miró desconcertado y Ron miró el armario.

Volvio a mirar a Parvati, pero esta ya se habia ido.

Ron se quitó la camara. Y se dirigió al armario. Se paró en la puerta, y sonrió un poco y algo ilusionado.

Giró el picaporte y se encontró con Hermione sentada en el suelo, con los ojos vendados.

Creí que no vendrías nunca…- dijo Hermione

Ron sonrio y se agacho, quedando a su altura.

-¿ Donde estas?- dice alzando las manos y buscando a la persona que tenía delante.

Ron entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se acercó lentamente a su rostro, para asi, poder besarla…..

Hermione, al sentir una respiración cerca de sus labios dijo dirando la cabeza un poco hacia un lado:

Oh…Chris…

Ron se separo mirandola. Quitó sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella y dijo

No soy Chris soy Ron!

Hermione se quitó el pañuelo y vió a Ron.

-¿ Que haces aquí?

Ron abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada

-¿ Y Chris?- dijo Hermione

- No está! Se ha ido! Todo el mundo se ha ido!- le dijo Ron mientras ambos se ponian de pie. Hermione observaba el escenario de su fiesta vacio. Sin nadie. Miró a Ron.

- Qué has hecho??!!!- le grito Hermione a Ron

- Nada!!- dijo él ofendido

- Claro que sí!!

- No! Nada de eso! Ya estaba asi cuando yo llegue yo….

- Largo de aquí!!- dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta del armario y encerrandose en él mientras oía los quejidos de Ron.

- Vamos Hermione sal!! Sal por favor!!

- Te odio!! Me odio a mi misma y odio a todo el mundo!!- gritó ella volviendose a tapar los ojos con el pañuelo.

- Por favor sal Hermione….

- "Quiero ser treinteañera, exitosa y divina, quiero ser treinteañera exitosa y divina, treinteañera, exitosa y divina…."- repetia Hermione y golpeó con la espalda el mueble del amario. La casa que Ron le había construido exclusivamente para ella amenazaba con caerse.

Hermione siguió asi, repitiendo exactamente las mismas palabras, y golpeó con la espalda el mueble, como creyendo que asi se cumpliria. Los Polvos magicos que cubrian la mini casa de Hermione, caian sobre Hermione mientras no paraba de repetir las palabras y Ron le rogaba que saliese del amario.

Todo se volvió muy nublado y difuminoso….nada podia ver…..¿ Que pasaba? Un fuerte golpe izo que despertarse.

Bueno bueno, es largo no??, La verdad esque me sentia inspirada. Pienso que me quedó bien este capitulo no??

Dejen vuestros RW!!! bEsOs!!

Esto se pone interesante no??:PP:P:P


	3. Treinteañera Exitosa y Divina

Hola holita! Aki con el otro cap! Bueno bueno, x lo k me decis en los RW veo que os gusta no? Quiero deciros que si, k mi ff esta basado en la peli que decis. Pero yo les he cambiado las situaciones y las cosas.

Esque me gustío mucho y pensé, xk no hacer un ff?

Lamento haver tardado tanto, la palabra "EXAMENES"ocupaba mi agenda escolar!

Y alá! Aki lo teneis!

Espero que os guste Besos a tosss

"**Treinteañera, exitosa y divina"**

Sonó un despertador, ese ruido infernal que todo el mundo odia para anunciar que ya es de día y que tienes que ir al colegio….

Hermione dio una vuelta en su cama, y calló de bruces al suelo.

OH- Grito Hermione al chocar su cuerpo contra el frío suelo.

¿Porqué no veo nada- pensó ella.

Gateó para poder encontrar un sitio con que sujetarse y ponerse de pie.

Mientras gateaba, notaba que el suelo tenía una textura diferente a las de su habitación.

Toco lo que parecía una pared. La toco varias veces para asegurarse de que podía agarrarse a ella.

Se fue a poner de rodillas cuando se dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Ese golpe, hizo que le doliese mucho la cabeza, pero también que pudiese ver.

Uhg?

Levanto su mirada y vio que se había golpeado con el pomo de una puerta. Llevaba un antifaz, de esos que se utilizan para dormir. De ahí comprendió porque no podía ver al principio.

Se levantó y giró el pomo de la puerta extrañada. La verdad, no recordaba que en su

dormitorio hubiese ese estilo de puerta. Y durmiendo con antifaz? Definitivamente, todo esto era muy raro….

Asomó la cabeza lentamente por la puerta.

¿

arvati¿Laven-Lavender?

Observó la habitación de afuera. No era la misma! Que está pasando aquí?

Pasó descalza por un elegante pasillo, con el suelo de madera limpisimo.

Las paredes tenían cuadros, que por la apariencia, tenían que ser muy caros…

Jarrones y plantas pequeñas también adornaban el pasillo.

Llegó, aún muy asombrada, a una habitación. Era más elegante que el pasillo por donde hace un rato había pasado.

Era de estilo moderno. Sofás de distintas formas y colores lo adornaba.

Estanterías llenas de interesantes libros, una mesa de café de cristal, una enorme televisión de pantalla plana. También en las paredes había cuadros caros.

Revistas había encima de una mesa. Hermione se dirigió a un sillón, se sentó aun observando la habitación.

Observó en una mesa cerca de ella, un montón de cartas. Las cojió

Hermione Granger- Leyó

En la carata salía una dirección, y quien era el remitente.

Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger…Hermione Granger…- leia rapidamente en las cartas mientras pasaba una tras otro y las tiraba al suelo.

Vivo aquí….- dijo tirando las cartas.

Que es esto- pensó sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Un hombre semidesnudo, paseaba por el pasillo espillándose los dientes., envuelto por la cintura con una toalla.

Finalmente, el chico entró en el baño.

Hermione se levantó, se dirigió otra vez al pasillo para ir a su habitación y encontrar una respuesta lógica de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pasó por al lado de un espejo, pero paso desapercibida.

Hermione se detuvo. Definitivamente no era un reflejo normal el que había visto.

Volvió hacia atrás y se encontró, frente a frente con una mujer adulta, en un sexy camisón de color Fucsia, con un antifaz negro en la cabeza delante suya.

-AHHH- gritó Hermione mientras retrocedía y caía por un hueco de la pared, que daba de nuevo al salón.

El chico volvió a salir, aun espillándose los dientes y envuelto en toalla, mientras cogia unos zapatos del suelo. Entró en el baño otra vez.

Hermione asomó la cabeza hasta la altura de los ojos por un mueble, mientras miraba el reflejo y se escondía una y otra vez.

Se miró así misma y el reflejo.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al espejo con la boca abierta.

Frente a ella, una sexy mujer la miraba con unos grandes ojos color miel. Con el cabello muy bien cuidado de un castaño muy claro. Unas largas y bonitas piernas poseía la mujer, un vientre plano con forma y un busto considerable.

Hermione se tocó la cara., el pelo y el busto alucinada.

Soy yo…. Soy yo….

Dijo alucinada, mientras aun tenia las manos en sus pechos.

Esto no me puede estar pasando….

De pronto, oyó el ruido del agua caer en la bañera. Se sobresaltó.

-Culo bonito! Me pasas el suavizante- dijo una voz.

-Qui-quien hay ahí- grito.

Estaba asustada. Cogió del paragüero un paraguas y lo cogió como en forma de lanza, dispuesta para atacar. (N/A: jajajajajjajaa)

-Llamaré al director como no te valla-miró al paraguas- y-y estoy armada!

La puerta se abrió y apareció un guapo muchacho, de unos treinta y tantos, rubito de ojos azules, con una toalla envuelta en la cintura.

Hermione abrió la boca.

.- AH- se tapo la cara con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba el paraguas.

Culo bonito¿y el suavizante?

¿Qué? Vete! Estas desnudo!

Aun no, pero si quieres….- dice quitándose la parte d debajo de la toalla.

Hermione pegó un grito y abrió de forma incontrolada el paraguas tapando así, las partes íntimas del chico, para la vista de Hermione (N/A: ahhh tonta :P xD)

Le lanzó el paraguas, cogió unos zapatos del suelo y corrió hacia la salida de la casa.

-Pero culo bonito! Si quieres entra a ducharte con migo! Que no me importa! Jejejeje (N/A: xD)

- No me llames culo bonito! Y sal de aquí- dice Hermione mientras cogía una chaqueta de un perchero y unos zapatos de la mano, mientras salía de casa.

Pulsó el ascensor, varias y repetidas veces.

De pronto sono un ruido que no sabia de donde procedia.

Vamos! Vamos- murmuraba ella impaciente.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, apareciendo el chico tapándose con la toalla.

-PERO CULO BONITO! VUELVEEEE

-AHHHH-grito Hermione.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Hermione entró ahí corriendo. Pulsó el botón de bajar rápidamente.

El ascensor se detuvo. Se abrieron las puertas.

Hermione se puso la chaqueta mientras caminaba hacia la salida del edificio con paso muy acelerado.

Un portero muy elegante le abrió la puerta elegantemente.

-Gracias- dijo ella

-De nada señorita Granger.

Hasta conoce mi nombre pensó

Hermione pasó por una alfombra, corta de terciopelo rojo. Delante de ella, había una gran limusina de color negro. Bastante elegante, una mujer hablaba algo alto por el móvil.Tenia el pelo muy color muy moreno y su tez era algo morenita también. El peli extremadamente liso le caia por la espalda de una forma muy elegante. Unos ojos muy expresivos también muy oscuros, teía la muchacha.

Hermione se la quedo mirando.Volvió a sonar ese ruido extraño.

-Te he dicho que no! Oblígale o cógele por las pelotas para que lo firme ok- decía la mujer. Ésta miro a Hermione. Tapó el auricular del teléfono y le dijo- Vamos Hermione no tenemos todo el día!.

Hermione volteo a mirar hacia atrás. ¿Era a ella a la que llamaba?

Que no y que no- dijo otra vez la mujer por teléfono- Vamos Hermione!

-Lo siento no me subo a los coches con desconocidos- atinó a decir Hermione.

¿ Qué ? anda sube que vamos a llegar tarde!

- Que no! Que no te conozco de nada!

-Hablaremos más tarde- le dijo la chica a la persona con la que hablaba por el móvil.¿Pero que dices Hermione? sube al coche!

De pronto el chico que estaba semidesnudo en la casa de Hermione se asomó por la ventana y gritó:

-Culo Bonito sube! se rió sube y bañarte con migo.

La mujer del teléfono miraba la escena sin ningún interés.

Dejame en paz- gritó Hermione.

Hermione quieres subir al coche ya- le dijo la mujer.

Hermione, viendo las intenciones del chico desnudo, que había metido la cabeza hacia dntro de la casa y seguro que bajaba a por ella, se metió corriendo hacia el interior de la limusina.

La chica del teléfono se metió tras ella.

A la oficina por favor.- dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta y le daba un recipiente lleno de café.

Quien eres tu? Y porque habia un hombre desnudo dentro de mi casa- pregunto rápidamnte a la mujer.

¿ Qué? Pero que dices Hermione? Quién voy a ser? Pues tu mejor amiga!

M-mi mejor amiga?

¿ Pero que demonios has bebido? Será mejor que no abras mucho la boca hoy o que lo disimules

Yo no he bebido! Pero todo esto es muy extraño! Yo estaba en el armario de la sala común y de pronto aparezco aquí!

La mujer la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Desde luego yo no se lo que has bebido pero no te lo recomiendo más. Además, Max nos está esperando para la reunión que acaba de concertar.

Per-pero…hay un hombre desnudo en mi casa!

Oish….-sonrió la chica- que abras echo pillina? Pues ala tu disfruta que aún eres joven.

pero….

Bágenos aquí, hay mucho tráfico y no queremos llegar tarde.

Muy bien Señoritas- dice el coger.

La chica se bajo y Hermione la siguió. Amabas caminaban por una gran avenida, en la que el tráfico era abundante y la gente caminaba para ir a trabajar.

Hermione no paraba de explicarle a la chica cómo había llegado aquí y que solo tenia deciseis años!

UHF….si quieres mentir con tu edad yo que tu diría veintiocho, sería más creíble- le dijo la chica mientras se acercaban a un gran edificio.

Pero es cierto! No estoy mintiendo! Además todo esto es muy raro- volvió a sonar ese ruido- Como ese ruido que me lleba persiguiendo! Lo oyes?

Pero que dices? Es tu movil! Debe de ser Richard- dijo ella cojiendo el bolso que Hermione tenia en la mano.

Richard?

Si Richad! Tu jefe! Ya sabes, estatura mediana, moreno…

La mujer Cojio el telefono movil de ella, que sonaba sin parar.

¿Si? Si un momento.- miró a Hermione- es para ti

- Para mi?

La chica asintió.

Hermione lo cojió.

¿si? Que! Tu otra vez? Sal de mi casa ahora!

Hermione colgó el telefono.

-Ves? Todo esto es muy raro! Un hombre desnudo en casa! Yo en la calle en camisón! Yo más mayor! Yo….

Escuchame Hermione- dijo ya cansada la muchacha, vas a entrar al trabajo y nadie va a notar que has bebido, repítelo.

Pero…

La chica la miró con la expresión de " DILO!"

Nadie va a notar que he bebido-repitió cansinamente

Voy ha trabajar duramente para la mejor revista que hay, "Poise"- dijo la chica para que ella la repitiese.

Hermione la miró asombrada.

-Tr-abajo en Poise- dijo emocionada. Trabajaba en su revista favorita! Woooooo (N/A: )

-Pues claro! Vamos repitelo

- Voy ha trabajar duramente para la mejor revista que hay, "Poise".

-Bien, y por último, repite: Soy una mala pécora.

Hermione la mirando riendo.

-No pienso repetir eso!

-Vamos…- dijo la otra con una sonrisita

-Soy una mala Pécora.

(N/A: Mala pécora es como llamarla putita, Que mujer más amable ¬¬)

Bien entremos.

La chica entro abriendo las grandes puertas de un enorme edificio.

Unas grandes puertas de cristal fueron abiertas para ellas, por dos elegantes caballeros.

La recepción se encontraba ala derecha con unas grandes letras de color dorado que ponía "POISE".

-Buenos días señorita Granger, señorita Patil.- dijo la Recepcionista.

-Buenos días- dijo Hermione

La otra chica no respondió.

Hermione miraba alucinada todo el edificio, las puertas, el techo, la decoración…

¡¡¡TODO ERA HERMOSO!

Era imposible que trabajase allí….Imposible….

Doblaron una esquina , y entraron a una habitación muy, muy extensa. Donde había mucha gente, empleados, trabajando en diseños y con los ordenadores. 

Otros hablaban por teléfono, otros bebían café, otros discutían….

A la derecha de la habitación Hermione observó que había puertas con una especie de placas al lado de cada una.

Despacho de Brian McNollaw - leyó Hermione en una de las plaquitas.

Ah! Entonces estos son despachos…. pensó Hermione mientras caminaban a toda prisa por la habitación.

Sonrió.

La verdad no tenia ni idea de que pasaba, pero estaba contenta.

De pronto una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hermione, no me regañes, acaban de salir de la imprenta- dijo un muchacho de color, calvo y con una perilla. Caminaba delante de ellas dos, mientras le enseñaba, lo que parecían dos cuadros muy estrechos, donde ponía "Baile Poise, ven y disfruta. No te arrepentirás!". En los dos, pero la forma era diferente, al igual que la combinación de colores. En uno predominaba el azul y el rosa. Colores fuertes y oscuros. Mientras que en el otro predominaba más colores claros y suaves, como el verde y el amarillo.

¿Qué se supone que tendía que hacer?

Se quedo callada, pensando mientras andaba. El chico al ver que no hablaba se quedo algo extrañado, y entonces, fue que cuando la chica que la acompañaba todo el rato, le dijo:

-A que esperas? Vamos escoge uno!

Hermione la miró y después miro al cuadro.

-Ehnm….Este.- dijo Hermione señalando el que tenia a su izquierda, el de los colores fuerte y llamativos.

-Lo sabía eres un genio- dijo el muchacho y se fue corriendo.

Hermione sonrió alagada y ala vez extraña.

De pronto una mujer regordeta, con el pelo rizado recogido en un moño, unos ojos pequeños y oscuros, de aspecto tímido, le dijo con voz temblorosa:

-Srta. Granger, tengo a Eminem al teléfono, quiere una respuesta ya. ¿Que le digo?

Hermione, que no sabia que decir porque no tenía ni idea sobre que quería respuesta, además¿ quien era ese tal Eminen?

Ehnm….digalale que…que…Verde!

Eh?

Si si verde ( N/A: xD verde jajaja )

La chica se detubo mirandola extrañada, pero Hermione pasó de Largo.

Un hombre algo mayor, de pelo negro y perilla, con los ojos azules y traje color azul y camisa y corbata de color morado las toco por el hombro.

Las dos voltearon.

Richard! Te andábamos buscando!

Muy bien señoritas seguidme, la reunión esta apunto de empezar.

Ese es mi jefe? Vaya… pensó Hermione mientras entraba a una habitación.

Una larga y amplia mesa estaba en el centro de la sala. En la pared de enfrente estaban puestas los meses del año, y debajo de cada mes el número de una revista, la revista k ella trabajaba "POISE" y al lado una llamada "SPAKET".

La verdad esque eran muy parecidas, tenían las mismas noticias, solo que algo más avanzadas y lo único que las diferenciaba era el titulo de la revista.

Empezaba a entrar gente, bastante moderna en todos los sentidos, elegantes y con estilo.

Hablaban entre ellos y ocupabam los asientos. Herminione se sentó al lado de la chica, la cual aún desconocía su nombre.

El chico que antes había pedido a Hermione que eligiese el cuadro raro, intentaba ligar con "su mejor amiga", o almenos eso le pareció a Hermione.

Su jefe, Richard estaba contemplando la pared con las revistas que hace un momento miraba Hermione, en sumo silencio.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta mirandolos a todos fijamente.

La gente callo.

El sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa normal, parecía maliciosa. Hermione se extraño, pero lo que hizo y escucho entendió el porque de esa sonrisa.

La mujer regordeta que antes le habia preguntado a Hermione sobre el cantante Eminem, entro y le puso una taza de café.

-Desea algo más Srta.Granger?

-Eh si espere- dice Hermione acordándose de algo.

Cogió un papel de la mesa, y un bolígrafo.

Quiero que me encuentres a esta persona….- decía Hermione a medida que escribía el nombre.

Señorita Glenda que hace aquí? La reunión va a empezar- dijo Richard llamándole la atención a la mujer que atendía a Hermione.

Si si lo siento señor- dijo ella. Miró a Hermione y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Hermione miró a la mujer que se iba y a Richard desconcertada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo tal y como haría en el colegio para que no se diese cuenta el profesor, arrugó el papel con el nombre de la persona escrita en forma de bola, y se la lanzó desde su asiento a Glenda, quien salía casi aprisa hacia la salida y la bola la golpeo en la cabeza..

Oh- se sorprendió la mujer. Miró la cosa que la había golpeado. Vio la bola, miró a Hermione.

Vamos Srta. Glenda- la regaño Richard.

Glenda cojió la bola del suelo y salio a toda prisa.

Hermione, conmovida por la emoción de que Glenda cojió el papel, se cayó de la silla al suelo haciendo mucho ruido

Todo el mundo la miro.

La chica con la que la acompañaba todo el rato, la miró algo avergonzada por su comportamiento.

Hoy Hermione tiene un mal día- dijo para calmar la situación.

Awww…..- dijeron algunos sin importarle mucho. Al parecer Hermione no caía muy bien…

Richard cojió, lo que parecía el nuevo número del mes de la revista "Spacket", sonrió delante de todo y comenzó a romper la portada de la pagina, quedando la portada en su mano derecha y el contenido de la revista a la izquierda.

Sonrió se dio media vuelta y colocó la portada de la revista " Spacket" en la pared, al lado de la portada de "Poise" , debajo del mes de Junio.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio.

Que son mejor….diez secreto de Jennifer López – dijo señalando el titulo del tema de la revista de Poise , en la que salía en Portada Jennifer López.- oh…ONCE-dijo remarcando palabras- secretos.- señalo el titulo de la revista Spacket.

- Spacket lleva rondando el millón de ejemplares y nosotros apenas llevamos las sesenta mil ejemplares….- decía Richard paseándose por la sala-….y con información robada de nutro centro. ¿Cómo lo hacen? Cómo roban nuestra información- dijo enfadado

No lo sabemos Richard, hemos cambiado las contraseñas y las medidas de seguridad, revisado los ordenadores…- decía la chica que llevaba con Hermione todo el día.-…incluso Hermione decidió a Lizzy la semana pasada, tenía aspecto sospechoso.

Hermione la miró confundida. Ella no había echo tal cosa!

Enserio? Muy bien hecho Hermione- La felicitó Richard.

Hermione no sabía si reír o no. Optó por poner una mueca algo rara, de cortesía y confusión.

-No tengo ni idea de que es lo que está pasando aquí, pero quiero que los plagios cesen ya- dijo Richard. Se le veía enfadado y apenado.

Hermione le entendía, era duro ver un gran esfuerzo por parte de todos y como fácilmente uno se lo quita de las manos y triunfan más que los propios autores.

Solamente quería decir esto. Ayudad como podáis a la revista- nos suplico

Si…si…- dijo la gente en murmullo

Las personas que había en la habitación se empezaron a levantar de sus asientos. Hermione se levantó junto a ellos, aun con la mirada perdida. ¿Que demonios es esto?

Salió por la puerta, tras la chica que era su "mejor amiga".

-Voy a mi despacho, relájate en el tuyo y toma algo de café, te sentara bien.- dijo la chica

-M-mi despacho?

-Claro! Ahí- le señaló una puerta que ponía "Despacho de la Srta.Granger"

-Ahh…claro…gracias.

Se dirigió hacia su despacho con paso algo tímido y de desconcierto.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, dejando ver una espaciosa habitación.

Estaba muy ordenada, las paredes estaban repletos de números de la revista, fotos de diseños, jarrones y cuadros el cual más moderno.

Caballetes con cartulinas y proyectos sin acabar, papeles esparcidos por la mesa……

Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella mirando la habitación asombrada.

Una gran estantería de libros de todo tipo ocupaba gran espacio de la habitación, Hermione sonrió.

Tocó los papeles de la mesa, las plantas y los cuadros asombrada. La verdad es que ese despacho le inspiraba magia y alegría.

Una mesa amplia de madera estaba con una cómoda silla giratoria de color gris, estaban situadas en una parte de la habitación.

Giró la cabeza y observó fotos que había colocadas en la pared de forma elegante.

Se dirigió a ellas.

Observo que en algunas de ellas, ella misma salía. Estaba realmente guapa. En algunas salía ella con la chica que la acompaño esta mañana, otras con Richard, otras con un chico abrazados cariñosamente….

Hermione pasó la vista a otra foto. Un momento pensó Hermione.

Volvió la vista a la foto del chico y ella abrazados.

La observó detalladamente.

Es el chico desnudo pensó asombrada.

Había otras fotos de ella y los juntos.

Y porque no tengo una foto de Harry y Ron pensó.

Pegan a la puerta

Hermione volteó, y vio a Glenda en la puerta

Ah Hola! Pasa- le dijo ella

Disculpe Srta. Granger, ya he encontrado lo que me dijiste

Genial- dijo Hermione emocionada y se acercó a ella.

Cogió el papel con la información que le entregaba la mujer. Le sonrió y salió de su despacho hacia la salida del edificio corriendo.

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee que tal os pareció? Yo pienso k me kedo bien! nu? '

Dejen sus comentarios y hasta el capitulo 4 ¡!

El Revier que se te olvida! Jejeje

Besos a todos/assss


	4. Ron Weasley y¿Recuerdos?

Olas lamento la tardanza pero la verdad esq no me apetecia escribi xD, soy algo vaguillaaaa jajaja, weno weno, spero k me pongais mas RW en los proximos cap xk si no me scribis se me kitan las ganas de acerlo yop :P , vamos que no cuesta na poner vuestra opinión sobre mi ff que yo tb la pongo en los vuestros! Xfis! Oy tengo una buena noticia pa las fans de Ronnald Weasley! En este cap sale Ron con 30 añitos :P aver aver ya sabesi si kereis " leer" como va a ser este bombom pelirrojo leer el fic! Besitos! Espero k os guste!(K)(K)

"**Ron Weasley y "¿Recuerdos?""**

PIIIIIII PIIIIII PIIIIIII

Hermione se había recorrido casi toda la ciudad en busca de esa persona que ansiaba ver. La verdad no sabia muy bien como dirigirse a dicha dirección, puesto que ella no se había criado en Nueva York, pero ya la conocéis, esta chica es capaz de mover cielo y tierra para conseguir lo que se propone y más tratándose de un tema tan importante para ella. ¿ He dicho tema? Yo diría mejor "Persona".

Supongo y no solo la narradora (N/A: yo :P xD) lo pensará, que si Hermione acepta que esa es más importante de lo que ella piensa, nos la comeríamos a besos y organizaríamos una fiesta por to lo alto. ( N/A: ahhh soy española y andaluza, ¿ que kerian? Me encantan las fiestas xD weno sigamos ').

-PIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIII PIIIIIII

Finalmente Hermione , gracias a su audacia y a su inteligencia( N/A: Bueno tp exageremos, hizo lo que hace toer mundo en esos casos, pedir indicaciones xD)

Consiguió con hacerse con la calle donde estaba situada la dirección que el papel le indicaba. La verdad esque no era un barrio malo, pero tampoco muy elegante.

Para ser Nueva Yorck la verdad es que estaba bastante bien, almenos no había gente extraña por los alrededores, el tráfico era considerable pero algo abundante, la gente pasaba de un lado a otro con sus teléfonos móviles y con cara de pasividad, llamando a los taxis y peleándose por quien entra antes en el taxi.

"Esto en Nueva Yorck Señora, quien coje algo antes que otro, se lo queda" oye Hermione a un señor que se lo decía a una mujer que discutían porque según ella habia visto al taxi antes que el, por tanto, le pertenecía.

Hermione llego al portal, era un piso, bastante grande de unas 20 plantas. El color era de un gris oscuro, era bastante feucho, pero…¡Que más da! Eso no venia a cuento.

-PIIIII PIIII

Llevaría ahí unos…3 minutos, y no paraba de pegar en el portal.

PIIIII PIIIIII….

Venga….venga ábreme….

Se escucho un ruidito algo molesto,electronico y algo entrecortado.

Hermione se quedó quieta.

Hola? Hola? Quién es?

Hermione sonrió alegremente.

Ron! Ron soy yo Hermione ábreme por favor!

Hola? Hola? Quién es?

¬¬' Ron soy yo! Hermione!

Quién? Eres la de la comida China? Si no eres la de la comida China lo siento no me interesa, si lo eres pega dos veces al portero.

O.o ¬¬' este chico no cambia… murmuró Hermione.

Piiiiii Piiiiiiii- Hermione pego dos veces, no era la de la comida China obvio es, pero si así conseguiría hablar con el, le daba igual que después Ron se llevase una desilusión al no ver suapreciada comida.

Subió las escaleras, con algo deprisa. El interior del edificio no era tampoco muy bonito. Las paredes desnudas y de un color amarillento.

Llegó al 5 piso, y buscó la puerta 3ºB. Giró la cabeza en ambas direcciones y la vio.

Bien.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta casi corriendo. Se detuvo delante de ella. Suspiro y pego 3 veces con algo de violencia xD.

Se escucharon pasos tras la puerta, y Hermione puedo escuchar un " Porfín! Mi comida!". No puedo evitar una risita.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un pelirrojo sonriente.

Hermione se quedó algo paralizada ¿Ron? Realmente era él?. Delante de los ojos de Hermione ya no había un chiquillo flacucho. Delante de ella había un hombre. Un hombre hecho y derecho. El pelo de un color rojo intenso estaba intacto, y algunos mechones de la frente, (el flequillo) caían suavemente sobre su frente, tapando algo de sus ojos azules. Estaba fuerte, tampoco mucho, pero si se podía ver algun que otro abdominal. Sus innumerables pecas estaban intactas y en el lugar de siempre. Llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas, que apretaban sus fueertes brazos, de un color azul claro, y unos baqueros normales pero que le quedaban de miedo.

Ron la miró, se apolló en la puerta y dijo

Tu no eres china

¬¬ xD.

O.o T.T

Ron? – dijo Hermione

Si...?

Vaaaaya! Ron Weasley! No me lo puedo creer! Pero que grande estas! Pensé que la única que había creido había sido yo, pero claro obviamente ya veo que me equivocaba, un error, uno de tantos que…

Ron escuchaba a la muchacha O.o. Dios no calla- pensó. Pero recordó algo.

Espera espera….- empezó a decir Ron- Hermione. Hermione Granger.- dijo Ron asientiendo. Pero no lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

Siiiiii! gritó Hermione. Y corriendo abrazó a Ron, casi asfixiándolo, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos de su madre que eran peores. Hermione no recibió un abrazo como respuesta.

Pasa anda.- dijo Ron sin mucho entusiasmo.

Hermione sonrió contentísima y no dudo un segundo en entrar en la casa.

Ron estaba serio, y la miró de reojo al entrar en la casa,rodó los ojos mientras oía los comentarios eufóricos que hacia Hermione con rapidez.

Cerro la puerta despacio y se dio media vuelta mirandola extrañado y serio, mientras ella hacia comentarios sobre su casa.

Vaya que bonita casa tienes. Todo esto te lo has trabajado tu con tu esfuerzo y te ha costado lo suyo. Es perfecta y los cuadros… se detubo a mirar las fotografias son todos fotos tuyas! Son fabulosas y preciosas y…

¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?- la cortó bruscamente Ron

¿Qué?- preguntó ella desconcertada, la verdad es que se le habia olvidado la razon de su visita. ¿ Que querian? Le habia echo ilusion ver otra vez a su mejor amigo algo mas cambiado :P.

Que que haces aquí. ¿ Que quieres?- dijo Ron bajando unos pequeños escalones mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sus musculos se marcaban más.

Oh pues… le miró ¿ porque estas tan frio conmigo?

¿Qué? O.O

Si, estas borde conmigo(N/A: BORDEMUY ANTIPATICO, DESAGRADABLE)

Yo no estoy Borde, solo soy realista

Si ya seguro

Es verdad!

Pues no me lo creo.

Creete lo que quieras

Eso hago

¬¬

¬¬

Creo que ya dejamos de ser crios desde hace tiempecito no crees? Aunque claro, hay cosas que nuncan cambian.

Pues tu pareces muy cambiado- dijo Hermione- Almenos fisicamente

Y es para mejor?- dijo Ron con una sonrisita y con altivez

Jajajaja si claro que si

Sonrieron.

Bueno que querías?

Ron me ha pasado una cosa súper rara! Estaba en mi cumpleaños te acuerdas y cuando me meti en el armario abro los ojos y me encuentro así de grande! Sólo tengo 16 años Ron y ahora parece que tengo 30 años!- explicaba muy nerviosa y de un lado para otro.

Esque tienes 30 años Hermione

No! Tengo 16! Y tu también! Me desperté y me encontre asi! Y con estas TETAS que son fabulosas! digo mientras se las miraba.

O.o O.O

Si pero todo esto es muy raro verdad? Esto no puede estar pasando!

Esta pasando Hermione. Y que tontería es esa de que tienes 16 años? Eres una adulta Hermione! Mira si quieres salimos a dar una vuelta y asi te despejas…

Si vale pero me lo tienes que contar todo! Todo sobre mi ok? Que no se nada!

Querras decir que no te acuerdas de nada- dice Ron mientras salen por la puerta que da a la calle.

Sera que no recordare nada, pero cuendo digo nada, es que NADA.

Pasearon por las calles de Nueva Yorck, mientras Hermione le contaba todo lo que había pasado con pelos y señales. Ron la verdad no sabia que hacia Hermione allí contándole todo eso. Hacia mucho que habian perdido el contacto y nunca se habian vuelto a ver, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que Hermione necesitaba ayuda psiquiatra.¿ 16 años? ¿ de que va? Esta chica esta mal, pero que muy muy mal…

-… y por eso he intentado contactar con tigo lo mas rápido posible. Me he dicho a mi misma "Tengo que hablar con mi mejor amigo tan rápido como pueda" y…

Ron la miró con los ojos muy abiertos

espera espera espera….- decía Ron mientras se detenía.- ¿ Tu mejor amigo? Nosotros dejamos de ser mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo Hermione, es más, dejamos de ser amigos desde hace mucho.

Hermione lo miró. ¿Cómo? ¿Que no eran amigos? ¿Como va a ser eso? Si…si siempre han sido amigos. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

Si Hermione, cada uno siguió con su vida. Tu con tu carrera de publicista y yo con la mía de fotografía. Para ser más preciso, creo que dejamos de ser amigos desde la fiesta de tu 16 cumpleaños.

Ahora la cosa si que se ponía mas rara. En su fiesta de 16 cumpleaños? Pero…

Que fue lo que exactamente paso? Esque no lo recuerdo muy bien…¿ Como fue que perdimos la amistad?

Yo ya no me acuerdo- mintió Ron mirando a otro lado. ¿ Que no lo recordaba? Ja!

Por favor haz memoria Ron! De verdad que no me acuerdo..

Ron la miró.

De verdad no te acuerdas de nada?

De nada.

Ron la miro otra vez. Y desvió la mirada.

Recuerdo que tu estabas en el armario, con los ojos vendados jugando al estupido juego ese de los 7 segundos, y que la gente se fue.

Si eso es lo que recuerdo yo, pero que más pasó?

Ron suspiró.

Des…después de pasarte una eterernidad hay metida decidiste salir y…

Ron se calló. Como si el recuerdo le causase dolor. Un dolor que no había vuelto a tocar desde hace mucho tiempo y tenia que volver a revivirlo.

Y que!- preguntó una impaciente Hermione.

Joder Hermione! Saliste del armario y me tiraste a la cabeza la casa de los sueños que te construi y que tarde 4 semanas en hacerla! Me gritaste que era lo peor y que por MI culpa ya no tendrias amigos. Y luego simplemente dejaste de hablarme. Fue como si yo nunca hubiese existido para ti! Me ingnorabas, me mirabas mal y me insultabas con tus estupidas amiguitas.- Ron negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Hermione se quedó paralizada. Ella…ella había echo eso? Parpadeo,. No se reconocia asi misma de esa manera. Ella nunca Trataría a Ron de esa forma….¿ Verdad?

Lo lamento Hermione, lamento haberme puesto tan…tan borde, perdón.

N-no pasa nada.

Se miraron.

No te acuerdas de nada verdad?- le murmuro Ron. Hermione negó con un moviemiento de cabeza. Ron sonrio débilmente.- Que suerte.- susurró Ron.- Ven volvamos a mi apartamento, y asi te enseñaré más cosas, quieres?

Si…- dijo Hermione .

Aun estaba algo anortada con la información que acaba de recibir.

La verdad no se creia que ella pudiese haber echo eso.

Se sentía mal consigo misma y el remordiendo la mataba por dentro. Al escuchar las palabras de Ron, notó que lo habia pasado mal. Lo entendía. Todo el mundo se sentiría mal si lo tratasen como si fuese una….basura.

A ella misma le sentía mal cuando Draco la insultaba, o cuando discutia con Ron o Harry…pero que de una buena amistad, se rompa y encima a la persona que creías que era tu amigo desde hace tiempo, te insulta y deja de hablarte de asi por las buenas…..no se lo queria ni imaginar.Bueno vivió algo parecido con Ron en su tercer año, epro eso era diferente.

Llegaron al apartamento de Ron.

Éste le dijo que se sentase en donde quisiese, que él iba a por un par de álbunes de fotos.

Ron no tardo en sacarlos y ponerlos encima de la mesa mientras para que Hermione lo viese.

vaya! Cuantos albunes hay aquí?- dijo Hermione apartando el polvo de unos de los albunes. La verdad esque había muchos y perfectamente ordenados, lo cual extrañó a Hermione porque Ron era muy despistado, vago y desordenado. (N/A:T.T me dolió escribi esto  xD)¿ Pero quien sabía? Quizás el RON-FUTURO fuese una persona ordenada y tranquila, aunque eso del irrepentino apetito no se lo quita nadie .

No lo se, pero hay tienes un buen rato para entretenerte Hermione.- dijo Ron cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared

Si ya veo…- Notaba a Ron frío con ella. Normal. Porque su YO PASADO-FUTURO no se había portado nada bien. Hermione suspiró y abrió el primer album.

Había muchísimas fotos, tanto de ella con Harry y Ron, como de todos los alumnos de la escuela. También los partidos de Quiddicht, donde había una maravillosa foto de Harry atrapando la snicht de una forma particularmente difícil y con una elegancia inmensa. Hermione sonrió al ver a Harry abanicando la snicht de un lado para otro en señal de victoria.

También vio fotos de los gemelos haciendo sus trastadas y, como no, haciendo publicidad los Sortilegios-Weasleys. Y cómo se rió al ver una foto de Draco Malfoy cayendose al suelo cuando recibía su diploma de graduado.

También el grupo de lasGuays salian en las fotos, Paravati, Parvaty con Lavender, ella abrazada a Parvati como verdaderas amigas, a Laven… Un momento.¿ Ella y Parvati abrazadas? ¿Cómo amigas?

Volvió a la página anterior y miró detalladamente la foto. Sí! Era ella! Con Parvaty y muchas más fotos de ese estilo le seguían a continuación. A Hermione le hicieron chiripitas los ojos al ver tales fotos .. La verdad le había echo una ilusión inmensa y no tardó en comentárselo a Ron.

Ron! Ron mira! Soy yo! Con Parvati! En muchas fotos! Como verdaderas amigas y…

Si lo se- dijo Ron sin muchos ánimos.¿ Que se creia Hermione? ¿ Había vuelto para restregarle su pasado en la cara?- fuiste una Guay después de lo sucedido en tu fiesta…Creo que eras la lider…Paravati y tu os hicisteis muy amigas.

¿Enserio?- no se lo podía creer- es Increíble! Que guapa esta….Siempre a sido muy fotogénica y yo no salgo nada mal ', la verdad esque no parezco yo.

Era cierto. En esos años de amistad con Parvaty Hermione había cambiado mucho, y no solo físicamente, que fue para mejor, si no también interiormente que, según la opinión de muchos, fue para peor.

Me pregunto que fue de ella….Ya sabes como después de el colegio uno pierde el contacto con la gente pues…

Creo que trabaja para una importante compañía, aunque he oído decir que no esta pasando un buen momento…De echo creo que trababais juntas, no perdisteis el contacto.

Hermione recordó algo

Claro! La chica que me vino a recoger esta mañana! Es ella!- Hermione rió a carcajadas- no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta y ahora que la veo si que se parece jajajaja…

Ron rodó los ojos.

Hermione, aún riendo pasó la pagina rápidamente para ver la siguiente y se alegró aún más al ver una foto de ella recogiendo el premio Anual que otorgaba la escuela.

Fui premio Anual…- susurró

Pues claro!- dijo Ron como si Hermione lo pusiese en duda.- Hermione siempre eres tan ingenua para todo?

¬¬'

Anda, no pongas esa cara y sigue viendo fotos.

Algo pikailla por el comentario de Ron, Hermione pasó la siguiente pagina y lo que vió si que fue una gran sorpresa para sus ojos, y no lo de su gran amistad con Parvati Patil.

-R-Ron yo …yo he salido con Crhis Wallton?

-Que?

- Que si yo he salido con Crhis Wallton? Porque…por que salgo en una foto aquí con él! Abrazadita y mimosa! Que monuuu

- Si, si saliste con él ¬¬ Xx- Dijo Ron algo contrariado.

- Que wayyy! Si si si! – dijo Hermione dando una vuelta y tarareando

- Quieres dejar de hacer el mono un ratito? Me estas mareando.

- No puedo! Etoy feliz! Todos muy sueños se cumplieron!

- Si…Hermione se cumplieron todos y cada uno de ellos….- susurró Ron.¿apenado?

- jajajajaja….- se reia Hermione dando vueltas la mar de contenta. Parecíaque se le había olvidado el detalle de que estaba en camisón.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido.

Tinonani Tinonai, Tinonani Tinonani

¿Qué es eso?- dijo Hermione algo más calmada.

Tu movil ¬¬

Ups ok '

Corrió hacia el bolso y sacó el dichoso cacharro que le llevaba dando por saco toda la tarde. Se tiró al sofá de Ron, como si fuiese una niña pequeña y descolgó el movil.

Diga?

Sñrita Granger, su limusina dice a que hora puede ir a recogerla.

¿Mi limusina?

Si

Vaaaaya- miró a Ron- pues..nose..uhnm…a las 9 quizás?

Muy bien allí estará

Espere espere, uhnm…esque con tanto trabajo se me ha olvidado al sitio donde tenía que ir ', m lo podría recordar?

Por supuesto. Ira a la fiesta que organiza la empresa de "POISE" para la que trabaja señorita Granger. Usted es esencial en esa fiesta.

Vale muchisimas gracias.

Colgó el teléfono y gritó:

Me voy en limusina a una fiesta! Ajajajajaja- se rió Hermione revolcándose por es sofá.

Estupendo, parece que ya has vuelto a tu vida, Hermione.- dice Ron acercandose.

Tu no vienes a la fiesta?- dice Hermione a Ron

Yo?- se rie- No, yo no estoy invitado

Oh vamos! La fiesta no será lo mismo sin ti! Mira – dice poniendose de pie- es en el centro de la ciudad, donde se celebran las fiestas más importantes, Ya sabes, el edificio ese que tiene muchas luces y muchísimos pisos…- decía mientras cojía su bolso.- Llegate por favor, espero verte allí. Ahora me voy a cambiarme para ir ala fiesta , quiero estar guapa

_Pero si tu ya eres preciosa- _pensó Ron, pero no dijo nada y Hermione abrió la puerta para salir. Ron se acercó a la puerta.

Bueno…espero que nos veamos pronto Hermione. Me ha dado…gusto verte.

A mi también.

Hasta otra!- decía Ron ya casi cerrando la puerta

Ron!

¿Si?

Arribederchi

Ron rió.- Adios Hermione- decía decidido a cerrar otra vez la puerta

Ron!

¿Queeee?

Hermione le echo una mirada significativa, diciendo que ahora le tocaba a él despedirse.

Ron sonrió

Ofbuar Hermione

Ambos sonrieron y lentamente Ron cerró la puerta mientras que Hermione entraba en el ascensor.

Sin poder evitarlo y casi sin darse cuenta, ambos emitieron un suspiro.

Hola! Que les pareció? Yo pienso que me kedo bien nu? ¨De todas formas dejen sus **REVIERWS** okii? **XFIS XFIS QUE ME ACE ILUS!**

En el proximo cap más emociones ¡! A Que está weno mi Ronnie? Wapoooooo tio wenoooo jajaja besus


	5. Poise, la fiesta

Holas, sorry x la tardanza de nuevo, pero últimamente no he estado d buen humor :'(. Eke el gilipollas que se hace llamar "mi padre" no me dja ir al viaje de fin de estudios con mis compis y yo kiero iiiiii :'(:'(. Espero k no tngais un padre tan odioso como este.

Buneo, si, es cierto que soy andaluza, concretamente Malagueña, así que es normal que tngamos el arte por las venas . A la pregunta de cómo es que me acuerdo de todo, sq tngo muy buena memoria, de la cual puedo presumir. Me acuerdo de todo, y además mi familia es muy adicta al cine , x lo que las películas que me impatan se me kedan grabadas mejor , es una suerte que tngo :P. Wenu, espero k os guste este cap, xk Herms va a una fiesta:P.¿Que pasará? Eso leanlo usteds y x favor! **DEJEN REWIERS XFIS XFIS! **, Este cap se lo dedico a mi tocaya LauWG, Besos amiga!

PD: **¿ QUIEN ES DISEÑADOR WEB?** **Si alguno de vosotros**, lectores, tiene idea de **utilizar muy, MUY bien PhotoShop,** contacten con migo, **digamenlo** por revier y dejen su email xfis xfis!

" **POISE, la fiesta"**

Una fiesta, si señor, una fiesta de lo más fabulosa y ella estaba invitada, y según la mujer que le habia dado la noticia, ella, Hermione, era una de las personas que más prestigio tenía y que más esperaban ver. Por tanto, no podía ir vestida con ese camisón con el que se había paseado y recorrido toda la ciudad hoy. Aunque era bonito y muy sexy, no era el indicado para una fiesta de ese estilo. Tenia que ser original y atrevido, sexy y elegante, Que emoción tenia en el cuerpo!.Tenía que mirar su armario, aver si tenía algo de ropa, si no, ¿Con qué iria a la fiesta?

Un vapor muy abundante salió desde la puerta del baño al exterior , apareciendo una Hermione mojada, envuelta en una toalla blanca, con acara alucinada.

_Joder pedazo de baño que hay en esta casa, mi casa, es más grande que la habitación de mi dormitorio de Hogwarts -_pensó Hermione.

Sonriendo abiertamente, y más contenta que nunca, se dirigío a su dormitorio dando saltito, donde habia una coquetera, repleta de maquillajes y accesorios para ponerse guapa!

Wow!- exclamó Hermione

Como si a una niña pekeña le hubiese reglado una piruleta, se sento en la coquera y empezo a toquetearlo todo con manos temblorosas.

Se miró el cabello, ya no lo tenía tan horrible, y el pelo mojado rizado, le quedaba bastante bien…

Decidió coger el cepillo, y peinárselo principalmente, de forma que se le quedó liso.

_-Uhnm…me gustaba más rizado y mojado_-pensó.

Miró por encima de la coqueta, y encontró espuma, para el pelo. Cogió el bote cilíndrico, vertió en su mano extendida la espuma, que al principio salio liquida, pero al segundo, empezó a formarle una montañita de espuma esponjosa y la esparció de manera irregular por su pelo, dándole un toque elegante pero informal a la vez.

Le gusto el resultado, al ver sus rizos bien y cuidados.

_fantastico!- _Pensó ella.

Mas contenta que unas pascuas, Hermione cogio el maquillaje, asi también como los demás accesorios.

Uso, para la sombra de ojos, un verde claro, que resaltaba el moreno de su piel.

Un poco de rimel para alargar sus cortas pestañas, lápiz de ojos negro y algo de azul.

Se pinto los labios con brillo labial y algo de pintalabios rosa, claro.

Una vez maquillada y peinada, envuelta en su bata de seda, de un color morado muy oscuro, se levanto de la coketera, y se dirigió hacia el armario, que era de un color marrón oscuro, y estaba incrustado en la pared, por lo que supuso Hermione de que por a dentro seria algo grande.

Grande? Grande era poca definición para describir el interior de ese armario.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y una sonrisa muy amplia, de oreja a oreja,y de satisfacción en la cara entro dentro del armario.

No era un armario como el que tiene una persona normal y corriente, con dos puertas, y un par de cajones en su interior. No. Este armario era tan grande que te podías meter dentro.

Miraras por donde mirases, habia complementos de todo tipo: en la parte izquierda, la primera estantería, era entera de pañuelos, de todas formas y colores, siguiendo esa, iban los guantes, después un montón de zapatos, de todas clases y marcan y todos de la mayor calidad.

Paso una mano por encima de ellos, los zapatos eran su prenda de vestir favorita, y disfrutaba con su tacto y su olor a nuevo, limpio y bien cuidado. (N/A: tranquilos, no le gusta el olor a pies, es decir, a queso podrio xDD T.T)

En la parte de la derecha, más estanterías: una llena de pantalones, de todos los estilos y clases, otra de camisas y camisetas, también de todas las formas y colores, desde la más cara hasta la…menos cara xD. En otro estante, habia chaquetas preciosas, y en otros multiples vestidos.

Hermione miraba todo eso con cautela, y apenas tocaba las prendas, porque parecia que era de una tela tan delicada y frágil, que temía si se podían deshacer.

¿ Cómo podia tener tanta…tanta…TANTOS COMPLEMENTOS? Es mejor de el armario de Maria Carey (N/A: Pedazo de armario tiene la xabalaba abe, salio en la MTV, es enorme, como mi salon y parte de mi jardin juntos O.O)

No sabia que escoger, unos pantalones, un vestido, guyantes, pañuelos zapatos………

Hermione se rio. No sabia porque pero la felicidad la invadía en ese momento, Jamás penso que podria ser tan…¿poderosa? No sabia como definir su estado, pero desde luego era el mejor que habia tenido en la vida y no lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo…..por ahora.

Empezó a coger muchísima ropa y ponérsela por encima del cuerpo, para presumir delante del gran espejo que también poseía el armario.

Riendo se dirijió a una especie de mueble que estaba al lado de el espejo y abrió el 1 y segundo cajon.

Una delicada ropa interior, de la más fina seda y encajes detallados, habitaban en el mueble.

Hermione cojio la que más le gusto y se la puso.

Tras varios **"AÑOS"** de operacion-belleza, Hermione salió de la casa lista para la fiesta.

Llevaba un vestido de tirantes, corto, algo más de por encima de la rodilla,a rayas hacia los lados unas mas grades y otras mas pequeña, de varios colores: verde mar, azul, fucsia…

En resumen, estaba fabulosa.

Salio de su casa, cerro la puerta con llave y las metió en su pekeñito, pero elegante bolso, que le hacia juego con el conjunto que llevaba.

Buenas Noches- saludó Hermione con la cabeza educadamente a una pareja de ancianos que salían de la puerta contigua a la suya.

Hermione sonriendo se acercó al ascensor, moviendo sexymente sus caderas femeninas.

No seas tan descarado- dijo la anciana pegándole con el bastón con su marido, mientra este exclamaba- AY! AY! ESTATE KIETA VIEJA XOXA.(N/A: el termino "XOXA" se utiliza muxo aki en España, lo utilizamos pa referirno a las personas que estan perdiendo el uso de la razón, en otras palabras perdiendo la cabeza)

Eso te pasa por mirar a las jovencitas! Las unicas piernas que vas a ver son las mías que no tienen nada que envidiar que esas ¬¬'(N/A: xDDDDDDDD)- decía la anciana sin dejar de golpearlo.

El pobre anciano entro corriendo a su hogar, seguido de la vieja xoxa(N/A: JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA. **IMAGINENSELO **AJAJAJAJAJJAJA)

Hermione rio a causa de esta escena. Jamás se habia sentido tan….¿ sexy? No, no era esa la palabra, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que se le quedasen observando. Ya sabía que era un hombre mayor, por no decir mucho,y normalmente ellos les echan muchos piropos a las muchachitas,(N/A: Eso es verdad, sule pasarnos con frecuencia, vdd xicas:P. A mí particularmente no me gusta, no me gustan sentirme como un objeto sexual para tios, pero bueno no me molesta la manera de pensar de otra gente que kede claro, de echo, a mi mejor amiga, le encanta sentirse asi :S, pero simpre te agrada que te exen un piropillo :P) pero esque ni si quiera un anciano le había dicho lo bonita que era o algo por el estilo. Por eso en ese momento se sintió feliz.

Pulso el botón del ascensor, que enseguida se abrieron la puertas, dejando ver a una chica, pelirroja con unos libros en la mano. Hermione sonrió y entro, cerrandose la puerta tras de sí. Se puso al lado de la niña.

Ambas se miraron. Hermione sonrió y la chica la miró con algo de miedo por lo que la sonrisa de Hermione se derritió. O.o

-Hola- dijo al fin Hermione

- Hola- dijo la chica algo borde

Hermione se calló.

Me gusta tu pelo- dijo Hermione al cabo de unos segundos mirando al frente.

La chica la miró.

-Enserio?- dijo extrañada

-Si, es de un rojo muy bonito. Tengo unos amigos que tienen el pelo parecido- dijo ella pensando en los Weasleys.

- Vaya gracias….- dijo la chica – Es raro verte a ti hablar, nunca hablas y si hablas es de muy malas formas. Por lo menos, a mí nunca me has hablado y si lo has echo a sido asi…. La gente lo comenta…

Hermione se quedó schokeada. ¿Ella? Tratando mal a una persona? Definitivamente esa no era la Hermione que creía ser, sinceramente.

-….pero al parecer las personas son demasiado quisquillosas y chismosas, porque a mi me has caído bien- dice la chica Sonriendo.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿ Como te llamas?

-Me llamo Karen Willow

- Encantada Karen, soy Hermione Granger

-Encantada igualmente

¿ Y Cuantos años tienes?- le preguntó Hermione

Tengo 16 años-respondió

Igual que yo!- dijo Hermione sonriendo abiertamente y mirándola emocionada.

La chica al contrario. La miro extrañada :S.

¿ Que?- se atinó a decir la chica

Hermione parpadeo.

Ehnm…quiero decir…..esa edad la pasé yo!'

Ahhh…. Bueno ya lo suponía.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa.Miró los libros que sostenía la chica y se apresuró a desviar el tema.

Ah! Libros! Te gustan?

Bromeas? Es la cosa más aburrida que hay en este planeta

¬¬' Eso es porque no muestras muchos interés en aprender cosas nuevas.Pero búscale el lado divertido a las cosas…yo lo hago.

Aun así me sigue pareciendo aburrido, pero respeto tus gustos

Gracias, yo también los tuyos aunque claro si te atreviese a leer el libro de…

¬¬

Vale me callo '

Bajaron por el ascensor, recorriendo, los elegantes pasillos adornados con elegantes decorados, donde un portero muy amable, algo mayor y con un sombrero les abrió la puerta dándole camino pasar salir a la calle.

-Que wapo que vayas a una fiesta- dijo Karen una vez en la calle

¿Cómo sabes qu…?

Lo he supuesto por lo arreglada que vas , pero veo que he acertado.

Ambas rieron. La limusina de Hermione esperaba.

Espero verte pronto Karen

Lo mismo digo! Que te lo pases bien!

Lo intentare;)

Hasta pronto

Hasta mañana!

Dijeron ambas despidiéndose.

Hey Karen!- la llamó Hermione

Si?

Hermione se acercó a ella y susurró

Te voy a contar una cosa- miró para ambos lados- t-tu dirias que llevo ropa interior…porque no lo parece. Dijo mirandose

Karen se rió

Esque de eso se trata.

Ahhh!

Adios Hermione

Adios

Dijeron ambas ahora si despidiendose.

Señorita Granger….- dijo el chofer de su limusina abriéndole la puerta para que pudiese entrar.

Gracias ehnm….- leyó la plaquita con su nombre que colgaba de su chaqueta- Stuart.

Entró en la limusina. Dispuesta para disfrutar de una noche Mágica.

Las imágenes de la ciudad que se veía por la ventanilla de la limusina eran fascinantes.

La ciudad de Nueva Yorck pasaba ante sus ojos rápidamente, iluminadas por las múltiples luces, la gente paseando a la luz de las farolas(N/A: xDDDDDDDDDDjajajajjajajaaja ouou que risueña toi yo ehnm, ajajjaja), de lo único de lo que podía quejarse era del trafico, porque había muchísimos coches que hacían su trayecto algo lento.

Hermione pidió al chofer que abriese la ventanilla de la parte de arriba de la limusina para poder ver con mayor apreciación y visión, las hermosas calles de la ciudad del éxito.

Cuando asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla, y sobresaliendo algo de su cuerpo, hasta la altura de sus senos, y sujetándose algo el cabello para que el viento no estropease su peinado, pudo divisar con mayor apreciación la maravillosa ciudad fascinada.

Viendo los adolescentes como bailaban BreackDance y HipHop en las calles, riendo mientras observaba una anciana regañaba a su hijo por haber besado a su novia.(N/A: que madre más anticuada un?xD), unos perros corrían con una larga salchicha que cargaban en la boca mientras el carnicero, un hombre calvo, robusto y con un delantal manchado de sangre, corría tras ellos con el cuchillo de cortar el pollo..

Definitivamente esta era una ciudad bastante entretenida e interesante. Tenia suerte de que su "YO" futuro viviese ahí.

Tras varios largos minutos metida en el coche, Hermione puedo bajarse de la limusina, posando sus pies, con sus elegantes zapatos en el suelo.

Delante de sus ojos tenia la visión de un gran edificio, bastante elegante y adornado, con unas grandes letras que ponía **" POISE, La revista, Tu revista". **

Sobre que hora vuelvo a recogerla, Sñrita Granger?- preguntó el chofer

Oh…Pues…no se…ya intentare localizarle cuando yo pueda.

Stuart( el chofer) asintió.

Buenas noches y que disfrute.

Gracias, y Buenas noches iguáleme.

La limusina se fue, dejando a una Hermione de lo más nerviosa.

Miro a su alrededor, la verdad es que hacia algo de frío en la calle, pero no importaba, iba a pasárselo bien y no a quejarse del frío.

Traspasó las puertas de roble, hacia el interior del edificio.

Miro hacia ambos lados, con algo de miedo, la verdad se notaba que estaba en una fiesta importante. Las paredes, mirases por donde las mirases, estaban decoradas con números de la revista Poise, con las portadas más destacadas en ventas.

Se veía que era una revista buena, aunque su mérito no fuese reconocido, debido al plagio, pero si la otra revista tenía éxito con su información, era obvio que el equipo de realización era bueno.

Apartó unos adornos que colgaban de la puerta de la entrada, que le impedían la visión.

Hermione abrió los ojos alucinada.

Pedazo de sitio! Era enorme, todo la comida, la música, el escenario las personas… eran de lo mejor!

¿Cómo es posible que su **YO-FUTURO** fuese tan importante?

En la barra donde estaba parte de la comida, vio a Parvati sosteniendo su copa de Martíny, jugetenado con la aceituna que estaba dentro de la bebida. Su pelo negro, estaba recojido en un elegante moño, y llevaba un vestido que dejada al descubierto su espalda morena, con un escote pronunciado por la parte de adelante. Sus ojos estaban pintados de oscuro, que los hacian resaltar más de lo normal.

La verdad es que Parvati siempre habia sido una chica guapa, y ahora más adulta no iba a ser menos, aunque Parvati nunca cerraba los piropos que les mandaban, era como si no le importasem . Pero Hermione pensaba que, en el fondo le gustaban, porque a veces se pavoneaba por ahí, presumiendo. Y esque cuando tu a una persona le repites constantemente " Guapa, guapa, guapa." Por mucho que la persona no lo reconozca, el **EGO** lo tiene por los cielos.(N/A: esto ha pasado con una chica, la Zorra de la Miry que, sabiendo que a mi un chico me gustaba(y me gusta)y a mi Hermana otro, se intentaba ligar a los 2, poniéndolos a los 2 morcillones. K asco de niña la **ODIO)**.

Hermione se acercó a ella.

Hola Parvati

Vaya!- dice ella soltando su bebida- por fin me recuerdas!

Sí!- dice Hermione- Esque vi unas fotos!

Parvati la miró extrañada, la verdad le importaba poco como habia "terminado de aberiguar " como se llamaba ella. Tenía más cosas en mente antes que preocuparse por la salud mental de Hermione.

La fiesta esta genial y el decorado me encanta!

Si…la verdad esque no esta nada mal, pero que te voy a decir a ti, si as sido tu quien lo ha organizado todo.- decía Parvati

YO?

Claro! te acuerdas del chico ese que te mostró las maquetas?

Hermione se quedó callada.

No lo recuerdas verdad?

Claro que sí!- mintió Hermione

Aver venga dimelo…- dijo Parvati cruzandose de brazos.

Pues …- levantó la mirada y vió a Richard

Richard!- gritó Hermione saludandole y evitando la conversación con Parvati, se acercó a Richard con los brazos abiertos, mientras que Parvati resoplaba.

Mis dos genios!- dijo Richard saludando a las dos- la decoración esta genial y todo es fabuloso! Buen trabajo chicas….Y vosotras estais espectaculares! Tu Parvati…- dice mientras la cogia de una mano y le daba una vuelta para verle bien el atuendo- Un diseño precioso, de unos de los diseñadores mas de moda, tu simpre con lo mejor.

Como me conoces- decía ella mientras pegaba un sorbo a su Martiny.

Y tu Hermione….- decía mientras ahora era a ella la que le daba una vuelta- Uhnm…. Interesante, entre Barbie y Britney, Muy sexy.Estasi fabulosas y lo que habeis echo con el decorado no tiene palabras.

Gracias- respondieron ambas, auque Hermione no sabia porque se lo agradecia, creo que empezaba a tener alceimer A callar cerebro a callar . Se mandó a callar a si misma.Menuda tonteria esa de pensar que tenía alceimer, sin darse cuenta se había metido con los que padecían esa enfermedad.

LO LAMENTO! NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN!- gritó Hermione de pronto. Todo el mundo la miró.

O.o O.O

De pronto recibió una colleja.

- Auch!

- Que haces? Cállate que nos están mirando!- dijo Parvati muerta de vergüenza

- TAMPOCO ERA PARA QUE ME PEGARAS ¬¬

- Desean algo?- preguntó un joven camarero.

- Yo una limonada- dijo Hermione. Una limonada? Hermione eres adulta! Tomate un capricho aunque sea! Deja la limonada para crios! pensó.

- No espere!- detubo Hermione al camarero – Mejor prepareme un….Martiny con coca cola, cargado. ¿ Quiere el carnet? Lo llevo en el bolso!

La fiesta siguió su rumbo. Al parecer la fiesta no estaba teniendo el éxito esperado. O eso le pareció a Hermione al ver cantidad de gente marcharse aun siendo tan temprano. Veia como Richard se desesperaba, e intentaba convencerlos para que se quedasen.

Hermione estaba algo contentilla, debido al exceso de bebida,(N/A: pero vaya nada de otro el mundo. Solamente tenía el puntillo xD)

Divisaba la pista de baile (vacía), y la gente marchándose desde lo alto de una escalera.

Hermione! Que haces aquí?- dijo Parvati

Mirar

Eso ya lo se

Entonces para que preguntas.

No se… se sule preguntar eso no?

Si pero si ya lo sabias, no lo hagas porque has quedado como una autentica gili...

Bueno- la cortó Parvati.- Vamonos abajo, Richard esta deseperado.

Vale vamos- dijo tirando la como por encima de la escalera, donde calló en la bebida de un hombre y manchó su chaqueta de cuero.- Ups!- El chico miró hacia arriba indignado, pero Hermione había sido más rápida y había salido corriendo.

Hermione y Parvati se dirigian hacia Richad( Hermione muerta de la risa, puesto recordaba el careto del chico al que había manchado la chaqueta).

Hermione mira quien viene hacia aquí.- dijo Parvati.

¿Quién?

Esa mujer

Y Quien es?

Una reportera de SPAKET, seguro que ha venido aquí para cotillear y asi poder llevarse un chisme.

Bueno pues no lo conseguira- dijo Hermione cogiendo otro coctel de la bandeja del camarero que pasaba por su lado.

Vaya vaya vaya…menuda FIESTA-FRACASO no?- dijo la mujer. La verdad no era muy agraciada. Tenia el pelo de un color rojizo, casi color paja, rizado y recojido en un moño. La nariz muy pekeña y la boca algo deforme( N/A: Para la gente española, háganse una idea de la **DUQUESA DE ALBA **pero en jovencilla, para lo que no saben quien es lo siento, haganse la ideilla como puedan eh? ;)).

Vaya Fiona(N/A: JAJAJAJ ME VASE EN ESE NOMBRE POR **FIONA LA NOVIA DE SHREK** JAJAJAJAJ CUANDO ERA UN OGRO CLARO xDDDDD), que haces aquí? Intentando llevarte algo de comida ya que en tu casa no hay verdad? Vamos saca la langosta del bolso que te visto meterla

Tiene una langosta en el bolso? – preguntó Hermione dando un sorbido a su bebida.

Si Patil tu riete, preocúpate de que tu revista ronde los 600000 ejemplares y después riete, bastante me rio yo ya con vuestro nivel de ejemplares venidos!- se rie- vaya eso nos es norma!

Almenos no vivimos del plagio.

Alemenos nuestro plagio vende, y vuestras ideas no.

Tu plagio son nuestras ideas

Ya pero aun asi vendemos a consta vuestra, nosotros triunfamos vosotros no.

Oye!- dijo Hermione, soltando la pajita de su sorbete- eres una señora maleducada, con cara Chihuahua y pelo paja, y no me gustas un pelo. (N/A: xDDDDDDD)

La verdad me importa poco no gustar. Lo que busco es ganar. Un placer hablar con ustedes.- decía mientras se marchaba.

Estupida- dijo Parvaty

Eso!- dijo Hermione

Chicas apesto?- dijo Richard captando la atención de las muchachas.

Hermione comenzó a olisquearlo como si fuese un perrito.

Tengo mal aliento? Me huelen los sobacos?

No- dijo Hermione finalmente

Pues no entiendo porque la gente se marcha, y eso que solo son las 11 de la noche!

Pues mal no hueles

Hermione creo que se refiere a que es como si espantara a la gente

Ahhh

Me van a retorcer las pelotas- dijo- La fiesta es un fracaso

Normal! Si esque esta música no se baila! Tienes que poner música de otro estilo.

Mira Hermione haz lo que quieras- dijo Richard abrumado- pero haz algo! Estoy muy unido a mis pelotas y me las van a arrancar!

Toma- le dio el coctel a Richard y se dirigió al DJ

Hermione se entretuvo un rato a hablar con el DJ, mientras la música estaba apagada.

Tras varios minutos, el Dj puso una canción. La canción era antigüilla, de sus años cuando era niña. Fue una canción de éxito en su época, incluso se realizó un baile con el que se bailó durante años.

Mientras la música sonaba, Hermione miró al público(los invitados obviamente).

Estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué se suponía que debería de hacer ahora? Había pensado en bailar e intentar animar la fiesta un poco. De hecho, había puesto esa canción porque se sabía el baile, y si, la gente al verla bailar se animaba.

Dirigió la mirada a una compañera suya de trabajo, y esta le hizo un movimiento de cabeza con el que le quería decir " adelante!".

Hermione asintió.Tragó saliva y se dirigió al centro de la pista, siguiendo el ritmillo de la musica con la cabeza.

La gente la miraba y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

De pronto una luz, muy fuerte, la iluminó solamente a ella, dejándola media ciega

Menuda lucecita pensó mientras levantaba los brazos en alto y entremedio cerraba los ojos para protegerse un poco de la luz.

La verdad esque había quedado de una postura apropiada para seguir el baile.

Así que movió las caderas al ritmo de la música con los brazos medio altos protegiendose de la luz.

Más al fondo de la sala, un chico, de unos 30 años, con el cabello de un rojo fuego, fuerte y alto, vestido con camisa roja y unos pantalones normales, miraba divertido la escena, mientras se reia.

Hermione miró hacia el fondo de la sala, y vio a Ron riendose divertido.

Ha venido pensó ella.

No se lo pensó dos veces en llamarlo.

Ron! Ron ven aquí y ayudame!- gritó

Hola…- dijo el intentando disimular.

Ron ven!

Ron no dijo nada y actuaba como si no la conociese.

Ven!- decía Hermione-Ven!

**FIN DEL FF! ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO XICO/AS! QUE? AI AI VALE LAVE CONTINUO CONTINUO IMPACIENTES!SOLO ERA UNA BROMITA NO HACIA FALTA RECURRIR A LA VIOLENCIA! xDDD BUENO BUENO CONTINUO :p BESUS.**

No!

Si ¡

No!

Si!

No!

Si!

No!

Una luz igual de potente que la que había atacado a Hermione minutos atrás, atacó a Ron, haciendo que este se asustase y mirase arriba.

Vamos hombre anímate xD!

Si eso!

Gritaba la gente. Hermione moviendo sus hombros y caderas se dirigió a él.

No Hermione dejame!- dijo Ron escondiendose detrás de una señora con un sombrero feo.

La verdad tubo poco éxito, pues Ron le sacaba a la mujer unas 3 cabezas.

Venga no seas tonto Ron!- dicia Hermione mientras tiraba de él como si fuese un niño pequeño.(N/A: bueno en parte lo es vdd? K monuuuu!)

No soy tonto, solo intento ser inteligente.

Deja de intentarlo tus esfuerzos son en vano.

¬¬'

Vamos hombre era broma!.

Finalmente Hermione consiguió arrastarla hacia la pista

recuerdas esta cancion?

- Como olvidarla pensó Ron- No.- dijo intentando escaquearse.(N/A: significa intentar librarse de algo o alguien)

- Fue cuando tu hermana Ginny y yo la bailamos una vez en la Madriguera y os enseñamos el baila a Harry y ati. Por cierto aun recuerdo lo mono que estabas con esos lasitos que Gin y yo te…

- Bueno lo que sea Hermione- la cortó Ron sonrojado

- Venga ayudame a animar esto!

Dijo ella poniendse en posición de baile.

Aver como era esto…-murmuraba Ron

Vamos Ron recuerda- decia Hermione llendo al ritmo de la canción.

Ron se la quedó observando un momento.

Todos los ojos de la sala apuntaban a ellos.

Claro ahora recuerdo, vamos aya.- decia Ron tiendo ahora al compás con Hermione, mientras la gente seguía con las palmas.

Eso es Ron!

Ron le sonrió.

La verdad el baile era muy divertido y la gente sonreia y aplaudía con ganas.

Hermioen y Ron se dirigian sonrisas, de triunfo.

Poco a poco la gente se empezó a unir, recordado el viejo baile de la canción.

Parecian un monton de adolescente bailando a lo loco.

Las risas y el bullicio cada vez eran más frecuentes, al igual que la cantidad de gente que se unia a bailar, incluso la secretaria de Hermione.

La felicidad no cabía en la cara de Richard, al igual que en la cara de Ron.

Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien, desde que Hermione se fue de su lado.

Volvia a recordar los momentos felices que había vivido junto a ella, juntos….

La contempló por un momento…Ella sonreia y reia con ganas.

Ron sonrió, aunque no sabia porque se sentia tan a gusto con ella o porque….no….no podia pasar de nuevo.

Vamos Ron!- le dijo la voz de Hermione sacandole de sus pensamientos.

Hermione…me tengo que ir…

No! Quedate! Vamos baila

No Hermioen tengo que irme….- dijo cojiendole la mano

Pero…

Hasta otra Hermione-dijo soltandole la mano…

Parecia que ese gesto había durado una eternidad. Hermione miró su mano y depues a su amigo, que se marchaba por la salida.

Se quedó contemplandole un momento.

Vamos Hermione!- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que también se unia a bailar. Era Richard.- Buen Trabajo Granger!

Gracias!- dijo sonriendo y, como cualquier adolescente se preocupo de pasarselo bien en ese momento y no preocuparse por nada, hasta que llegase el dia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wooooooolas amigos! Que tal les pareció? Espero que os haya gustado xk ami me gusto bastante, pero bueno sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Espero vuestros **reviers** con entusiasmo eh? K no se os olvide que solo teneis que pulsar un botón!

Ah! Y **que no se os olvide contestarme a la pregunta que os hice al comienzo de ff **ok? Xfis es mu importante pa miiii oki?

Ah se me olvidaba, **kien le ha dixo al director de HA que me invitase a escribir a su pag?** Seas kien seas gracias! Pero yo ya era escritora de allí jejeje, pero t lo agradezco de todas formas porque sin kerer me diste un sibión de EGO y de animo .

Dews! En el prox cap, mas surprises!Uhnm…que pasará eh? Os daré una pista… Hermione descubre algo sobre Ron que la dejara un poco….Impactada? no se si esa es la palabra que mejor lo define, pero no puedo dar más pistillas jijijij.

No tendría gracias después!


	6. ¿Celos?

Wolas wolas wolas, bueno ya se k me demoré en publicar este capitulo, pero bueno k kerias k haga? La playita el veranito el sol las piscinita los tios weno…( Chicas comprendedme!XD), en fin, soy una adolescente y mis hormonas estan revueltas :P

Bueno, como ya todos sabies, la publicación de **HP6** se ha hecho presente en estos dias. Para los que no lo han leido, he de adelantaros que es un libro absolutamente maravilloso lleno de amor! Además de estar llenso de sorpresas . Os gustará( almenos en el terreno amoroso….piesno, ami si me gustó vaya ;)) Bueno, tb he de deciros que ese cap **NO contiene SPOLIERS **del 6º libro, asique podeis leerlo con tranquilidad .

Bueno, voy comenzar con mi new chapeter ok? I hope that you like it ;).

**Dejen RW please:(**

**¿Celos?**

La fiesta al fin y al cabo fue un exito, no me extraña que Richard esté encantado con nosotras, si esque fuimos unas genios- dijo Parvati mientras movia su larga melena con la mano, y daba un sorbo a su Martíny.

Ejem, perdona bonita no te eches tantas flores que el merito más bien a sido mio- dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras jugaba con la pajita de su bebida.

La fiesta había pasado desde hacía 1 semana, con un éxito inaudito, tal y como Parvaty y Hermione la había descrito. La verdad las cosas les iban bastante bien.Richard no paraba de elogiarlas en cualkier momento, y esque no era para menos, todo el mundo le decia que había sido una fiesta estupenda.

Hermione llevaba, desde el dia de la fiesta, sin tener noticias de Ron. Había ido varias veces a llamarlo a su casa y Hermione llego a la conclusión de que:

1º Ron estaba trabajando y siempre le pillaba fuera o…

2º Ron intentaba evitarla, y ella sin saber porque.

Ella queria pensar en la 1 opcion, pero sin saber porque temia que la 2 opcion era la que estaba sucediendo realmente. La verdad no sabia, si se trataba de la 2 opcion, intetaba evitarla. Porqué? Ella no le había echo nada malo….ahora.

Vale vale, puede que en un pasado sí, pero ella no tenía culpa! Ella no sabía que su YO-PASADO había echo esa atrocidad…ella jamás trataría a Ron asi, nunca….¿ verdad?

Bueno si, tenían peleas cuando eran pequeños y muchas pero… eso era diferente… ÉL era diferente.

Bueno, el caso es que ella no se rendiría en intentar buscar su contacto, si Ron intentaba evitarla, Hermione no descansaría hasta encontrar un momento con el cual poder hablar con Ron y que éste le explicase que le sucedía.

Ahora mismo, ellas, Parvati y Hermione, se encontraban en un pequeño Pub, que parecía un restaurante, del centro de New York, tomando una copa.

Llevarían ahí una hora o casi una. Charlaban de cosas particularmente de mujeres, pero ahora la conversación se habia concentrado en la fiesta del otro dia. La última vez que vio a Ron.

Bueno, no podemos quejarnos de que somos unas buenas profesionales….. en todo- dijo Parvati con cara picara.

Si! Yo soy buena para los acertijos- dijo Hermione más contenta que ná.(N/A: JAJAJAJA ME ENCANTA)

Principalmente no me referia a eso Hermione, querida ¬¬

Dijiste que somos buenas en todo, pues yo lo que mejor se me da son los acertijos

¬¬' me refieria en el terreno del sexo Hermione

Que?O.o, Oh…- dijo Hermione sonrojándose- bueno yo…yo no tengo mucha experiencia en ese tema y…

Qué? Me tomas por loca o que? Hermione venga ya! Como no te as tenido que acostar con nadie, teniendo un novio espectacular, nadie se va a tragar ese cuento, además teniendo unos 30 años estupendos y siendo terriblemente sexy, aunque claro- Parvaty sonrió- después de mi.

Hermione rió

Perdona guapa, la 1 sexy de aquí soy yo(N/A: ¬¬ bueno dejemos a la niña que le de el SUBIDON DE EGO)

Uhnm…dejémoslo en empate.

Dijo Parvaty mientras chocaban sus copas con elegancia.

Hablando de sexy, hace media hora que el bombón de atrás no deja de quitarte el ojo- dijo Parvati mirando por encima de su copa al chico con el pelo negro y unos ojos azulados y de contextura fuerte.Parecia que tenia unos treinta y tantos.

Enserio?- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

Si, mira esta un poco más atrás, de detrás tuya.

Hermione giro la cabeza algo exagerada y vio al chico

Dios que exagerada eres!- dijo Parvaty mirando a otro lado abochornada.

El muchacho le sonrió a Hermione.

Hermione volteo hacia Parvaty con la boca ligeramete entre abierta.

Dios esta como el queso!- dijo Hermione sonriendo

Te lo dije- dijo Parvaty triunfante

Que hago? Le hablo?

No pierdes nada por intentarlo no?

Es verdad.

Hermione se levanto y se sacudió la falda y se ajusto el escote de su camisa. Después miró a Parvati, y esta le giño un ojo en señal de buena suerte.

Hermione dio un suspiro.

Y se volvió de la forma más sexy posible y con una sonrisa seductora.

Camino despacio, con paso decidido y elegante. La verdad tenia bastante glamour.

Pasó por las mesas, el chico estaba apollado en la barra.

El muchacho sabía que Hermione iba hacia el, y por eso también puso su mirada seductora.

Ya faltaba poco para acercase.

Hermione movió su pelo con una mano.

El chico la miraba con cara de embobado.

Solo un poco mas…

Solo unos pasos más y…

-Hol…-comenzó a decir el muchacho, pero Hermione pasó de largo asi,con su sonrisa seductora.

El chico se quedo algo cortado.

Que hace! - pensó Parvaty alarmada observandola con ojos como platos.

Hermione pasó de largo, se dirigía a otra mesa. A una mesa en la que se encontraba un muchacho de unos 16 años, muy guapo.

H-hola- le dijo Hermione al muchacho timidamente

El chico alucinado de que una mujer tan atractiva y guapa como ella se dirigiese a él, le respondió tambien con un simple hola.

Hermione se quedó pensativa diciendo que haber que cosa le podía decir ahora. Miró la mesa del muchacho rápidamente y vio el bote de Kepchup.

-Uhnm….me dejas el keptchup?- dijo Hermione cojiendolo.

El chico sorprendido y ligeramente desilusionado, contestó:

claro…- dijo acercándole el bote

Hermione sonrió. Pensando sin hablarle o no…era supuestamente adulta! No podia tenerle miedo, en todo caso el chico tendria que tenerle miedo a ella! Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin salir ni un solo sonido.

Parvaty miraba la escena con ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta sin creer lo que daba a credito sus ojos.

- Que demonios…. Parvaty parpadeo.

Hermione dejo el bote de Kepchup en la mesa, y miró al chico.

El chico la miraba impaciente.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y dijo con sinceridad:

La verdad… esque me he acercado a ti porque…- Hermione miró a otro lado, y después a él-…porque estas como el queso.(N/A: xDDDDDDD)

Una sonrisa picarona y algo disimulada apareció en los labios del muchacho, que no daba crédito a sus oidos lo que acababa de escuchar de la Hermosa mujer.

-Bueno….-empezó a decir el muchacho sonriendo-…¿ Quieres que salgamos?

A Hermione se le iluminó la cara. Aun con los brazos cruzados y algo cortada contestó:

- Si, claro, podriamos……- empezó a decir Hermione, pero un brazo la sujetó fuerte y la volteó.

- Se puede saber que haces?- dijo Parvaty agarrandola del brazo con cara alucinada y llevandosela del lado del muchacho.

- Ligaba con el muchacho que me dijiste- dijo Hermione tranquilamente y ligeramente molesta- y esta buenísimo, y si no llega a ser por ti ahora mismo…

- Ahora mismo estarías en la comisaría!- dijo Parvaty- Que quieres que te acusen por pederasta?- dijo Parvati alucinada- Me refería a este tio!- dijo Ella señalando al muchacho moreno de ojos azules y contextura fuerte.

Hermione lo miró. Aun caminaban rapido hacia la salida, al Parecer a Parvaty le había entrado corte(N/A: vergüenza vaya) por el "espectáculo" de Hermione.

El mayor? Nahhh! Que asco!- dijo ella con cara de repugnancia.

(N/A: JAJAJAJAJAJ bueno, recordemos que Hermione tiene la mentalidad de una chica de 16 años, por eso se fue para el adolescente y no para el adulto xD)

Parvaty rodó los ojos.

-Anda tira pa'lante- dijo Parvaty empujando a Hermione por la puerta de salida. Hermione se partía de la risa y casi se cae al suelo cuando salió del Pub.

- Dios hija, jamás montes ese espectáculo, me has hecho pasar una vergüenza tremeda- dijo Parvaty sacando un cigarrillo y fumandoselo.

- Digas lo que digas, el mayor era asqueroso.

- Ultimante estas más rara…. Desde cuando te gustan los crios, joven pederasta?- Dijo Parvaty filosóficamente y con cara de parecer interesante.

- ¬¬

- No me mires así- contestó la morena dando una calada a su cigarrillo-, es lo que has dado a entender ahí dentro.

- No era mi intención dar ese concepto de mí- dijo Hermione mirandola

- Ha sido algo bochornoso por tu parte, cielo. Pero en parte a sido divertido- dijo Parvati con una sonrisita- si vieras la cara que se le a quedado al chico!- rió- me refiero al bombón treintañero, y no al jovenzuelo.

- Pues ni me fijé- dijo sincera Hermione- aunque al chico joven también se le quedó una cara…

- Ni que lo digas

Ambas rieron

- Culo Bonitoooooooo!- se escuchó una voz en la otra acera de la calle.

Las dos voltearon, y vieron al chico desnudo del otro dia, el que estaba en la casa de Hermione.

Tu!- le apuntó Hermione con un dedo

Yo!- dijo él sonriendo estupidamente- Voy a por ti cariño!

De pronto unas chicas, de la edad verdadera de Hermione, se acercaron al chico desnudo, que ahora estaba vestido, con papel y boligrafo mientras le pedian un autografo. Él, entusiasmado y con esa sonrisa estupida, firmaba encantado.

Paravaty- comentó Hermione- porque le estan pidiendo un autografo?

Bueno,- dijo ella- no es el mejor del equipo de Hokey, pero si es el que tiene mejor culo.

No pienso que lo tenga….- dijo Hermione mirandoselo descaradamente- me equivocaba- sonrió- si lo tiene.

Donde aprendiste a ser tan descarada?Quién te lo enseñó?- dijo Parvati recalcando palabras- Tengo que asesinarlo.

Hermione sonrio, y giró su cabeza y lo vió!

No podia ser! Era él! El también parecía que se habia dado cuenta de su presencia.

Hermione sonrió aún más y se acercó rápidamente a él-

Hola…- saludó Ron suavemente.

¡Hola! Donde te metes? He estado buscandote desde que te fuiste de la fiesta!

Ehnm….así?- dijo Ron timidamente-pues no me ha sonado el movil ni nada- terminó por decir Ron mientras con una mano se desordenaba el pelo.

La verdad esque estaba buenísimo,no iba muy arreglado, unos vaqueros negros y una sudadera roja, pero se veia bastante bien, o al menos eso pensó Hermione.

Hermione iba a abrir la boca, para recriminarle pero alguien se adelantó.

-¿ Weasley Pis?- dijo Parvati con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Ron la miró

Hola Parvati- dijo Ron sin muchas ganas

Vaya vaya vaya, no has cambiado nada eh? Vaya vaya…

¬¬ Gracias por el cumplido Parvaty- cometó Ron- en cambio tu si pareces haber cambiado, te has operado la pedazo de napia que tenías? Oh… has engordado?- dijo Ron con una sonrisita de superioridad y muy tranquilo.

Parvaty hizo un gesto con la boca, como diciendo " jajaja me parto ¬¬"

Hermione rió por lo bajo.

Hey Ronnie- dijo una muchacha pelirroja de ojos azules detrás de el- que sucede- decia mientras se colocaba a su lado y pasaba una mano suya por la cintura de Ron.

Oh…Wendy- dijo Ron.

Hermione miró a ambos ligeramente sorprendida y…¿ con cara de pocos amigos?

Hola- dijo sonriente Wendy.

Hola- contestó Hermione ¿sonriendo!

Supongo que tu serás Hermione- comentó Wendy.

Eh…si

Ron me ha ablado mucho de ti- cometó Wendy mirando con una sonrisa a Ron, que este parecia más interesado en el suelo.- Me comentó lo de su vuelta al pasado y todo eso…

Hermione sonrió débilmente. Sentia una sensación muy rara en el estómago, como si algo quisiese salir y algo a la vez se lo impidiese. Que era? Acaso tenia el mounstro de Alien viviendo en su estomago? O.o

Ah ya – contestó simplemente Hermione- quien eres tu? Quiero decir, esque no me suena tu cara y…

Wendy miró a Hermione y después a Ron, con una débil sonrisa.

Vaya Ronnie si que habéis hablado de mí eh?- dijo ella dándole un empujoncito cariñoso con el hombro.

Ron miró disimuladamente a Hermione, y después a Wendy algo sonrosado.

Hola, me llamo Wendy Smith- dio la chica extendiendo su mano para estréchala con la de Hermione.

Encantada- dijo Hermione alargando también su mano para estrecharla

Hermione ella es mi,…-miró a Wendy- mi prometida.

Hermione, que rozaba su mano con Wendy para poder estrecharla, se quedó por un segundo paralizada. Era como si un PETRIFICUS TOTALUS hubiese echo efecto sobre su cuerpo, paralizandolo de pies a cabeza. Eran como si las palabras que acababa de oir, se hubiesen quedado en su mente, y se hubiese acoplado en su cerebro y no quisiese salir. El "ALIEN" que habitaba en su estomago, gritaba por salir, pero algo se lo impedia, lo que le produjo un dolor de estomago, y algun que otro sonido, proveniente de su estomago, llegaron a sus oidos…y al de los demás ( N/A: no eran gases xD)

Ron y WEndy la miraron O.O O.o

Ups- rió Hermione algo nerviosa- lo siento – rió- esque aún no he comido- dijo ella excusandose, con una mentirijilla piadosa, sinceramente si le hubiese explicado que ALIEN vivia en su estomago, la abrían tomado por loca.

Ambos rieron.

Vaya…-atinó a decir Hermione dificultosamente y muy muy asombrada- es…es genial! Me… me…alegro por ambos.

Wendy sonrió, en cambio Ron miraba a Hermione con rostro pasivo.

Es asombroso- dijo mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Ron, y éste al notarlo, devió su mirada rápidamente.

Ey! Culo bonito!- dijo una voz varonil a sus espaldas

Hermione volteó y vio al chico desnudo, que ahora iba vestido. Por increíble que parezca aún no sabia su nombre O.O T.T

Hola- contestó ella

Oh! Lamento llamarte asi! Se me olvidó que no te gusta- dijo él con una sonrisa algo estupida. La verdad era muy guapo, pero apenas tenía cerebrillo, puede que si lo tubiese, pero aun no se ha demostrado. Un expediente X. Quizás esté ekivokada, pero almenos es lo que le dio a entender a Hermione y al resto de personas que lo rodeaban O.o(N/a: jajaja pobrecito, me pasé xD)

Wendy y Ron miraban al chico, Wendy con una sonrisa de cortesía, en cambio Ron, parecia que su sonrisa se derretia.

El chico desnudo sonrió y los miró, y viendo que Hermione no hacia nada por presentarlo, puesto que se habia quedado mirando a Ron, metidas en sus ensamientos, optó por presentarse él mismo.

Hola, me llamo….- coenzóa decir él, pero Ron lo interrumpió.

…Si ya sabemos quien eres- dijo Ron estrechando su mano con la de él-… eres bueno jugando al Hockey.

Si lo eres- coincidió Wendy.

Gracias- dijo riendose tontamente él- quereis que os firme un autorgrafo?- risa tonta- me da igual donde firmar! Mientras no sea en el culo!- risa todavía más tonta.(N/A: xDDDDDDDD x dios que hombre jajajajajaj me parto)

Hermione lo miró con cara alucinada. Parvaty miraba la escena desde un sito más apartado, divertida.

Ron miró al chico extrañamente.

L-lo siento- dijo aún riendose- esque suelo hacer chistes tontos cuando hemos ganado, porque estoy de buen humor.

Ahhh…- asintieron Ron y Wendy.

Ehnm….¿cielo? ehnm…ellos son…bueno, este es Ron Weasley, un amigo del colegio- dijo Hermione mientras ambos sonreian, aunque más bien Ron parecia que hacia una mueca.-…y esta es su** amiga**Wendy…

Prometida- corrigió cortesmente Wendy a Hermione estrechando su mano con la de el jugador.

Eso- dijo desorientada Hermione, el Alien de su estomago volvio a dar una sacudida- esque es todo tan raro…

Pues encantado- dijo el ¿novio? de Hermione.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio.

Bueno…- dijo Ron- nosotros nos vamos ya

Valep!- dijo el Boy-Naked(N/A: xD lo entendeis nah?)

Ya…ya nos veremos- le dijo a Hermione

Si….- contestó esta mirandole

Adios!- se despidió Wendy

Hermione se despidió con la mano de ambos, mientras veian como se alejaban juntos.

El Alien del estomago de Hermione volvió a cobrar vida propia, al ver como Ron y Wendy se cojian de la mano y entrelazaban sus dedos.

-Ey!- dijo el chico desnudo a Paravaty.

-¿Qué?- le dijo ésta tirando la colilla al suelo, y apagandola con el pie mientras echaba el humo.

- Te importa que te la robe un rato Parv?- dijo el BOY-NAKED señalando con la cabeza a Hermione.

- No, para nada- dijo Parvaty sonriendo.

- P-pero…-dijo Hermione

- Venga nena tengo ganas de estar contigo( N/A: ahhhh que tierno verdad? No? Uhnm…mejor me callo U.u)

- es-espera un segundo- le dijo Hermione

- Esta bien…

Hermione corrió en direccion a Parvaty.

Hey Parv!

Parvat volteó.

Que sucede?- dijo ésta.

T-tengo que estar a solas con él?

Claro, no querrás que este yo no?

No seria mala idea- comentó Hermione como si nada.

¬¬'

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

Y que hago!- dijo Hermione desesperada mirando a Don Desnudo, que la miraba impaciente.- Solo tengo 16 año! No quiero estar con un treinteañero!

Otra vez con esa tonteria?- replicó Parvaty irritada

Si! Pero… ahhg!- gruñó Hermione- esta bien! Pues dime que hago!

Ahí mira pues yo que sé- dijo Parvaty- Aprovechate de él, juega con él.

Hermione la miró

Te refieres ha…juegos de mesa?

Claro- contestó Paravty con una sonrisa.

Hermione pareció tranquilizarle, estaba a punto de esbozar una sonrisa relajada, cuando de pronto esa escupida idea se le borró de la mente al escuchar las palabras de Parvaty.

-… de mesa, de sofá, de cama… en todos y cada uno de los rincones que te parezcan adecuados- dijo Parvaty con una sonrisa picara.

- Entiendo….- dijo Hermione sonriendo débilmente mirando el suelo- bueno…buenas noches

- Hasta mañana pederasta!-se despidió Parvaty riendo

Hermione se sonrojó un poco, mientras se reia.

O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.O.O.

Un pez de colores pasó a toda velocidad, corriendo detrás de otro, no se sabia con exactitud que estaban haciendo, jugando, intentando devorarlo oh intentando el acto sexual. La verdad era divertido pensar en la ultima opción. La presa huia del cazador.

Hermione sonrió y golpeó con una de sus largas uñas la pecera.

Se pueso hergida, aun sin quitar la mirada de la pecera.

De pronto sintió un aliento en su cuello, seguido de una respiración muy sensual.

Uhnm…estaba deseando verte- susurro the boy-naked en su oido.

Hermione se sobresaltó.

Se hallaban ambos en el apartamento de él. Era un apartamento bastante grande y lujoso. Hermione en ese instante se encontraba mirando la pecera que éste tenía, que era preciosa, con un moenton de peces de colores y distintas razas. Era una casa muy interesante.

Ehnm….así? y porque no hacemos algo? dice Hermione apoyando sus manos en el muenble de la pecera muy nerviosa.

Claro…

Ehnm…- Hermione miró a su alrededor- JUGUEMOS A ALGUN JUEGO!- dijo de pronto.

Ping?- dijo extrañado

Si! A un juego ehnm…tienes la batalla naval?

Eh…si

Genial!- dijo Hermione euforica- ve a buscarlo!

Terminó por deCIR Hermine mientras se sentaba en el sofa.

Me pido el tablero rojo!- gritó ella contenta

Esta bien, pues yo me pido el azul- dijo él riendose y sentandose al lado de ella

En ese momento, él comenzó a besarle la oreja, introduiendo su lengua en la oreja de ella, haciendole a Hermione unas coskillas tremedas y riendose a carcajadas

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Él la miró divertido, y volvio a atacar, haciendo provocar otro estadillo de risas por parte de Hermione, y ésta se tapaba la oreja y lo miraba.

-¿ Que pasa?- preguntó el.- Ah vale!- dijo él,- ya me acuerdo…- dijo y se puso de pie- te debo un baile muy sexy.

Hermione algo alivida de que la hubiese dejado tranquila, lo miró como se levantaba algo extrañada.

Éste puso musica, algo provocativa y divertida.

-¿ Que haces?- dijo Hermione horrorizada.

- Nena…aquí tienes a tu lobo!- dijo quitandose la ropa mientras la musica sonaba!

- Pero que? Que haces! Estate quieto!- dijo Hermine alarmada.

Camisa y pantalones fuera.

Si de verdad te gusta eh? Si! Te gusta!- decía bailando algo sexagerados y haciendo poses ridículas.

Hermione intentaba aguntar la risa. Era realmente…realemente….

Hermione estalló en carcajadas mientras se tapaba la cara con un cojín, puesto que el muchacho estaba por quitarse su última prenda.

PATETICO pensó Hermione mientras se mondava de la risa. Esto, sin duda, deveria contarselo a Parvaty.

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Holas olas olas que tal les pareció? Me kedó divertido no? Ajajja, prox cap! Más hemociones. Me gustó lo del alien jajajajaj me kedo chulo nah? Seeee!

Jajjajajaja. Please dejen su RW quesolo tenis que pulsar un boton. UHnm…que les pareció Wendy? Uyuyuyu…Hermione y sus ataques de celisllos, jeje, es una cria era normal que no se diese mucha cuenta, prefierió volar su imaginación y echarle la culpa al Alien xD. Besos y espero que disfruten

Recuerden:

**DEJEN RW X EL AMOR DE DIOS! OS LO RUEGO! SUBEN EL EGO DE LA PERSONA . Dew!**


End file.
